Warming Hearts
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: A family vacation in Sinnoh turned permanent becomes a life-changing adventure when Ash takes his mother's place as a captive to a cursed beast in her dark castle. But hope soon starts to sprout in the servants' hearts as Ash begins to befriend their mistress. A Pearlshipping AU story based off Beauty and the Beast. Beast!Dawn, Beauty!Ash.
1. Prologue

Warming Hearts

 ** **A/N: Someone stop me from writing! I have too many ideas to share and write down. But, in honor of the new**** ** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_** ** **movie that came out today, I will be posting this first part of my Beauty and the Beast AU of**** ** _ **Pokémon**_** ** **! Besides, I was kidding in the beginning. I love writing!****

 ** **I hope y'all enjoy this first part, and see how this story all began. Roll it!****

Prologue

Once upon a time, about six years ago, in an unknown realm known to humans, Legendary Pokémon gathered for a most urgent meeting. Arceus himself was presiding the meeting.

" _Come, my fellow beings of legend._ " He said telepathically. The legends grew quiet. " _I have called all of you here today to discuss a most troubling situation._ " He summoned forth a golden orb in the middle of the meeting place, so that everyone could see.

" _In the land of Sinnoh, I've heard the prayers and pleas of many Pokémon._ " Arceus said. " _These particular Pokémon live in a mountainous area where a young human princess lives. She treats them and her human servants coldly and selfishly._ "

The Legendary Pokémon voiced out their anger and shock, their voices clamoring over one another. " _Peace!_ " Arceus cried, quieting them again. " _Before we should take any matters seriously, we need to examine her and her ways._ "

Just then, the Lake Trio floated up to Arceus. These triplets were very concise with their observations of humans. Azelf and his sisters, Mesprit and Uxie, spoke in young voices.

" _We will go and observe._ " Azelf said.

Arceus nodded. He trusted Azelf's judgement. The humans don't call him the Being of Willpower for nothing. Uxie is very wise beyond her years, earning her the title of the Being of Knowledge. Mesprit is kind, and if they must take drastic measures, she will show them mercy. That kindness gave her the name, the Being of Emotion.

" _Very well._ " Arceus gave his consent. " _Go._ "

With that, the Lake Trio disappeared from the realm and back to Earth in three flashes of light.

In a matter of seconds, the Lake Trio arrived at a tall castle with three main towers, and dark blue flags at every high point. On one side of it, it had a large and lovely field of Gracidea flowers.

Azelf looked at Mesprit and Uxie, and nodded. They will stay out of sight for a couple of days to examine this princess, and then, they'll decide what they need to do.

* * *

During that time, they saw that the princess was a lovely pre-teen, about 11 years old, with midnight blue hair, pale skin, and matching blue eyes, but they seemed as cold as stone; no light in them. Her name was Princess Dawn; talk about ironic.

They were shocked to see her servants tending to every single task she asks, and that she doesn't give credit. But what horrified them the most was that she treated the Pokémon living around the castle grounds just as cold as her servants. And, she was spoiled, and selfish, and ungrateful. They knew what they needed to do now.

* * *

One winter night, they revealed themselves to Dawn in her chambers, when she was alone. Dawn was surprised that the Lake Trio appeared unto her.

"The Lake Trio of legend?" She asked. "In my castle?" She was about to get excited, but Azelf stunned her silent by cutting her off.

" _Princess Dawn, we have been observing you for the past couple of days. And we have learned that your heart is as cold as stone, and that your soul is dark and ugly to match it._ "

Uxie then spoke up. " _You treat the Pokémon who live here and around the grounds just as cruel as you do your own human servants._ " Now, Dawn was starting to get a little scared.

Mesprit continued on. " _Because of your selfishness and ungratefulness towards your servants and the Pokémon, you will become as ugly on the outside as you are inside. And to add to this punishment, your servants will pay the same price._ "

Dawn screamed in terror as blue, yellow, and pink light began to surround her, swirling faster and faster until they were blurs. Then, a huge wall of the same light flooded through the entire castle. There were cries of surprise and fear throughout the building, but they were soon all silenced, as well as everything darkening.

When the light died down, Dawn looked around. Her chambers were now dark and brooding, giving her chills down her spine. She frantically went over to her full length mirror and screamed out loud when she saw her reflection.

She wasn't human, nor was she a Pokémon, but a hideous mix of both! She still had her human face and eyes, but her stylist blue dress was replaced with a Gardevoir one. But, she had a Zoroark tail under her thin dress, the familiar red prints around her eyes, the fangs, the claws instead of hands, the paws instead of feet, and her hair was like a Zoroark's, but still having her original blue color.

Terrified of her appearance, she slashed at the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. Dawn turned to the Lake Trio with fearful and distraught eyes, who returned her gaze sternly.

" _Because of mercy, we will give you a chance to redeem yourself._ " Azelf said. " _Come._ " He and his sisters beckoned her to her balcony.

Mesprit gestured to the field of Gracidea flowers. " _If you can learn kindness, generosity, and love, and find someone who will love you despite your appearance before those flowers bloom the sixth time, you will be back to your fair self._ "

"No one will love me like this!" Dawn shouted tearfully.

Uxie folded her tiny arms. " _Remember, you have six years. And, it's not just your fate that hangs in the balance. Your servants', as well. And one more thing._ " There was an orb of yellow light, and a hand mirror appeared on Dawn's nightstand. The gold trim around the circular glass and the handle was very intricate and beautiful. " _This mirror will show anything you wish to see. And it's unbreakable._ "

" _Six years, Princess._ " Azelf reminded, then he, Mesprit, and Uxie vanished with colorful beams of light.

Dawn finally collapsed on the floor, crying uncontrollably. Even with that small bit of hope given, who in the world could love a monster such as she?

* * *

 ** **A/N: How was that? Okay?****

 ** **I just saw the new movie, and I loved it! I'm not giving any spoilers, though. You guys will have to see it for yourself. But this story will have some elements from it.****

 ** **Well, I'll see y'all soon, in the next chapter! Please leave a review about what you guys think.****

 ** **Got to fly!****


	2. A Sunny Vacation

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Here we are, the first official chapter of _Warming Hearts_! **

**When the prologue was first posted, follows and favorites exploded! It certainly was a great surprise to a first start! I'm grateful to everyone who liked this story so far.**

 **Well, let's get on with the story! Roll it!**

Chapter 1

A Sunny Vacation

The sun started to rise and show itself to Sunnyshore City. As it started to stream over the beachside, it shone into a hotel window, and onto the sleeping form of Ash Ketchum. His most loyal Pokémon partner, Pikachu, who was sleeping by his side, woke up when the sun hit his soft yellow fur.

The Electric type stretched himself and admired the warmth in his fur for a few moments before turning to his sleeping Trainer. He tried to shake him awake, but the 18-year-old was not budging. With a silly roll of his eyes, Pikachu jumped off of the bed. His eyes glimmered with mischief while his cheeks started sparking.

" _Pikachu_!" With that cry, he released a Thunderbolt on the guy, and shocked him awake, while Ash yelled in surprise and pain.

Ash then landed back on the bed with a hard thump. Pikachu jumped on and cheerfully greeted his Trainer. "Morning, Pikachu." Ash greeted back drowsily. He rubbed his head and sat up from the bed. He then saw a folded note on the stand beside him. Ash grabbed it and opened it.

 _Went out for the day. I'll be back for dinner._

 _Love you!_

 _-Mom_

Ash smiled softly. Even though he was 18 now, his mother still would treat him like he was a little kid. But, he still loved her. He put the note back on the stand, and got out of bed.

"Pikachu, can you find that book we finished last night?" Ash asked as he went into the bathroom to get changed and wash up.

Pikachu chirped an affirmative answer, and with some effort, opened the drawer. He then pulled out a red book. Ever since Ash's mother brought them to Sunnyshore City for some needed relaxation, she insisted that Ash find something to do since he was taking a break from training.

So, a few weeks ago, he stumbled on a small library, and one by one, started reading some of the books. Pikachu will admit, it was nice to know that his Trainer was liking books. He didn't really dislike books in the beginning, but just didn't pay them much mind. So, it was a good change that he had started to read them.

Ash then came out of the bathroom. His raven black hair was still pretty wild, but a bit more tame than a bed head. His chocolate brown eyes were shining and wide awake. His tan skin was glowing as he stepped into the sunlight. He was wearing the outfit he wore during his journey in Kalos: a blue and white shirt, dark gray pants, and black and red running shoes. Ash then grabbed a red hat with a white half-circle on it, and placed it on his head.

"Come on, buddy." Ash called out to Pikachu. His best friend and partner jumped on his arm and handed him the book that in his paws. After Ash took the book and placed it in his backpack, Pikachu climbed up to his spot on his Trainer's shoulder. Then, they both left their room and closed the door.

* * *

Once they got out of the hotel, Ash took a deep breath. "It's a great day today, isn't it, Pikachu?" He asked.

" _Pika!_ " He confirmed in his own language.

Ash slightly laughed, then started walking towards the library. As he walked, Pikachu couldn't shake the feeling that someone familiar was watching them as they walked through the city. Soon, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey, Ash!" A familiar voice said.

Ash resisted the urge to groan. He turned to his side and saw a girl his age with short periwinkle hair, ruby red eyes, and pale skin. She wore a green and light aqua long-sleeved blouse, a short skirt with a a darker shade of aqua, white stockings, and light orange shoes. Beside her was a Slurpuff who was giving Pikachu a predatory grin, making him shiver with discomfort.

"Hey there, Miette." Ash put on a fake smile.

"What are you still doing here in Sunnyshore?" Miette asked with a seemingly sweet smile that made Ash sick to his stomach. But, he gave her an answer.

"I don't know. But, my mom has something to tell me tonight. Maybe I'll find out there."

"I see." said Miette. "So, where are you headed?"

"Just to the library to drop off this book." Ash held up the book for her to see.

"Want me to walk with you there?" She asked. Slurpuff gave Pikachu adoring eyes, making him quake with disgust. Luckily, Ash caught that.

"No, thanks, Miette. I know the way. I'll see you later!" With that, Ash ran off in the direction of the library with Pikachu hanging on tight.

Miette growled as she watched him run off. She will have Ash. Ever since she met him in Kalos, she knew he was amazing. And she had teased her rival, who also had a crush on him then, that if she didn't tell him her feelings for him first, then she will.

At first though, it was just a joke. But soon, he had consumed her with lustful thoughts, and now, she wanted to touch his lean but strong arms wrapped around her, feel his hair between her fingers, and do so many other things.

Also, he was a future Pokémon Master, so far as making it in the finals of the Kalos League. And she was aiming for Kalos Queen. Such big goals, it seemed so nice in her mind. They'd be perfect together. But, what doesn't he see in her what she does in him? She won't give up until she finally has him.

* * *

Soon, Ash arrived at the library. He and Pikachu stepped inside, and looked around at all the books piled on the shelves.

"Hey there, Ash!" He turned to where the call came from. It was a man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a blue jacket, gray pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, Volkner." Ash greeted the Electric gym leader. Sometimes, he would work a shift in the library, and the two would talk.

"Came by to drop off that book?" Volkner asked.

"Yep." Ash handed him the book, then began looking around the shelves. "Is there anything new?"

"Sadly, no." Volkner replied, putting the book away. Then, he saw the grim look on his friend's face. "Let me guess. You ran into Miette again."

Ash groaned. "I swear, she follows me around like a Pokémon attracted by Sweet Scent!" He then climbed up a ladder, with Pikachu jumping off and onto a nearby table.

"You know she likes you." Volkner pointed out. "She is a pretty talented Performer, though. I've seen some of her performances."

"Yeah, she is. And, boy, does she know it! She rubs it in everyone's faces!" Ash took a deep breath. "Trust me, Volkner. She's not for me."

Pikachu chirped an agreement with disdain. And Miette's lust for Ash is also shown through Slurpuff towards him.

Ash then grabbed a familiar blue book. He slid down and turned to Volkner. "Can I borrow this one?"

Volkner looked at the cover. "Ash, you read that already. Twice, in fact."

Ash shrugged. "Come on! It's my favorite so far. Faraway lands, awesome battles, magic, and royals in disguise. It couldn't be any more cooler."

Volkner looked at the younger man, and pushed the book towards him. "How about you keep it?" He asked.

Ash blinked, while Pikachu gave a confused, " _Pika_?"

"Volkner, I can't." But, the Electric gym leader smiled.

"It's okay, Ash. We have other copies."

"But, I didn't bring any money with me." Ash said.

"Don't worry. It's on me."

Ash was still a bit reluctant, but after seeing Volkner's smile, he grinned back at him. "Thanks, Volkner." Pikachu then hopped back on his shoulder as they began to leave the library.

"See you, Ash!" Volkner waved to the young man, who waved back, then exited through the door.

* * *

It was sunset as Ash and Pikachu were arriving back at the hotel, with his new book tucked under his arm. _Mom should be back by now_. He thought.

"Hello again, Ash." He quietly groaned when Miette came beside him again. Pikachu sighed with annoyance when Slurpuff winked at him.

"Hey, Miette." Ash replied.

"I was thinking, maybe the two of us could go for a walk on the beach." Miette suggested as she got closer to the wary Trainer. "What do you say?"

"Sorry, Miette. My mom's waiting for me. Maybe another time!" Ash then ran into the hotel, leaving a fuming Miette.

 _Hopefully not._ Ash thought as he started back up to his hotel room.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter, we will meet Ash's mother and see what will happen next.**

 **See y'all then! Please leave a review about what you guys think!**

 **Also, check out my other _Pokémon_ story, _How to Train Your Pokémon_ , featuring my _Pokémon_ OCs, three of them of which they're the descendants of our hero, but in an alternate universe. **

**Got to fly! ;)**


	3. The Announcement

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Yes! I have finally finished this! It certainly has taken longer than I had thought it would. But, I think this was worth the wait. I hope you guys think so as well.**

 **Here we go with Chapter 2! Roll it!**

Chapter 2

The Announcement

Ash and Pikachu entered into their hotel room, and there was a bag of takeout food on the small dining table. Washing her hands in the sink was a middle-aged woman with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail down to her shoulders, matching eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a pale yellow shirt underneath a pink jacket, a light periwinkle blue skirt, and white flats. Besides her was a Mr. Mime setting up the table.

"Hey, Mom." Ash greeted with a wave and a smile.

Delia Ketchum looked over and saw her 18-year-old son in the entryway. "Ash. You're back." She dried her hands and gave him a quick hug, which he returned. "And just in time, too. Dinner is ready." She gestured him to the table.

Ash set down his book on his nightstand, and then sat down. Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder, and beside him on the table where a bowl of Pokémon food was. Delia sat down on the opposite side, and Mr. Mime sat beside her.

Ash eyed the food his mother was serving. "Takeout, huh? What news do you have to tell me?"

"What makes you say that, honey?" Delia asked.

"Whenever we have takeout and not your cooking or going out to eat, you usually have something important to tell me." Ash replied before scooping out some fried rice with a plastic spoon.

Delia sighed. "You're probably wondering why we're still in Sinnoh, even though autumn is almost ending."

"Yeah." Ash said, swallowing a bite of rice.

"Well..., I have been considering... moving here."

Ash dropped his spoon and stared at his mother in shock. Pikachu had stopped eating and was staring at his Trainer with worry.

Finally, the 18-year-old boy spoke. "Moving?" He asked, and he gained his normal voice volume. "Why? Mom, my whole life, I lived in Pallet Town! I can't imagine living somewhere else! And, what about my Pokémon back at Professor Oak's laboratory?"

"Hear me out, honey." Delia said. "This isn't an easy choice for me, either. But, I think it would be safer for you and Pikachu if we move."

"Is this about Team Rocket?" Ash asked. Ever since he started his Pokémon journey when he was 10, that team of Pokémon thieves had been one step behind him. As much as he was getting annoyed of them tracking him wherever he goes just so they can steal his Pikachu and other Pokémon, he and his mother both know he can handle them just fine.

Delia nodded. "I know you can take care of them, but they know where you live, and, I never told you this because I knew you would get worried sick, but two members attacked the laboratory when you were away one time."

"WHAT?!" Ash shouted, shocked.

"It's okay, honey. And don't shout at the table, Ash." Delia softly scolded.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"As I was saying," his mother continued, "it would be safer if we move. Not just for us, but for all of Pallet Town. If they don't know where you are, then they can't find you."

Ash sighed heavily and looked down at his plate. This is the toughest decision he ever had to make. He made some difficult ones in the past, but this one takes the cake. All of those hard choices involved Pokémon, but never himself. He pushed his rice around for a minute, then looked back his mother. She, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime were watching him with concern.

He took a deep breath, then spoke. "If you think that moving is the best option, then, I won't argue."

Delia sighed with relief. She had honestly thought that Ash would put up more of a fight at the news, but then again, he knew better than to argue with his mother. He had really grown up. He grew not just in body and appearance, but in mind as well.

Pikachu looked at his Trainer and best friend with a proud smile. He patted his arm with his paw. Ash smiled at him.

"Great." Delia said. "This is the plan for now. I will leave first thing in the morning for Snowpoint City. You can follow later by flying one of your Pokémon."

Ash beamed. He scooped up some more rice into his mouth.

Delia grabbed a rice ball. "So, how was your day today?" She asked.

"I got a new book." Ash replied.

His mother smiled. "After you finish, help me clean up, then start getting ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Her son answered.

After a quiet dinner, Ash helped Delia clean up the dishes, while Pikachu and Mr. Mime made sure there was not a single crumb on the table.

Soon, Ash got into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. He got under the blankets and just lied there. He listened to everyone else's soft breathing.

Tomorrow, everything would change for him. He would no longer be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He would be Ash Ketchum from somewhere else. And where would they live now? But, his mother said that it was best for them. And, if Team Rocket doesn't know where he is, they won't know where Pikachu is, either.

Still restless, Ash reached over and turned down the lamp. He looked over at his mother, and smiled when she didn't stir. He glanced over at Pikachu, and the electric rodent was out like a light.

Ash grabbed his book on the nightstand. Maybe he could read a couple of chapters. But as he finished the first chapter, his eyes began to droop and slowly close. He closed the book, put it back on the nightstand, and switched off the lamp. He snuggled back under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though there was not a lot to go on about.**

 **I'll see y'all soon, in Chapter 3! Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. Heading Up North

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Since I don't know what to say right now, let's just get on with Chapter 3 of _Warming Hearts_ so y'all won't listen to me babbling. Roll it! **

Chapter 3

Heading Up North

The next morning, Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Mr. Mime went downstairs for a quick breakfast. Then, they went back up to their room to pack up.

As they did, Ash packed his book into his backpack, and folded a navy blue winter jacket as well and placed it inside the pack. He took a couple of seconds to look at himself in the mirror.

He thought that since he was now going to live in Sinnoh, he might dress in something familiar to him. He was wearing the outfit during his journey here. A black and white T-shirt with a yellow stripe across and a collar hugged his torso. He wore semi-baggy jeans, black and red sneakers, and a black and red cap with a blue Poké Ball insignia was on his head. On his hands, he wore similar black fingerless gloves with pale green trim.

He then joined his mother back downstairs. Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder, and they then walked all across town to the bus station, where Delia would go to Snowpoint City with Mr. Mime.

Ash embraced his mother tightly. He remembered back when he was a few years younger, he didn't want her to treat him like a little kid. But now, not only did he grew up in mind and experience, he realized that the reason why was because he was her only kid, and that she loves him. "I'll be there for dinner." He promised.

Delia chuckled slightly, running her fingers through her son's wild raven locks poking out of his cap. "You never miss a meal, Ash." With that, she released him and boarded the bus with Mr. Mime carrying her two bags, along with Ash's suitcase.

Ash and Pikachu waved until the bus was out of sight. They took a route to the Pokémon Center, where they can get some lunch and where Ash can make a quick video call.

As he waited for the call to get through, he wondered how he was going to explain this to Professor Oak. The Pokémon researcher had been the closest thing to a father figure. Throughout his life, Professor Oak was the only one besides his mother who had full confidence in him when he first started his journey. He couldn't imagine saying goodbye forever to him.

Finally, there was a pick up sound, and the screen showed Professor Oak. His gray spiky hair, his kind eyes, and a red shirt under a white lab coat, was all he could see.

"Ah, Ash, my boy!" He greeted cheerfully. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Ash smiled widely. "Hey, Professor. I just wanted to ask if you can send me Talonflame." He decided to use the Fire-and-Flying type from Kalos to get him and Pikachu up north. It would be a good experience for him, since he hasn't been in Sinnoh before.

"Of course. I'll send him right over."

A couple of minutes, there was a noise from the Poké Ball Transporter. A single Poké Ball then materialized from a blue light. As he gently grabbed it. "Got him." He showed to Professor Oak.

"Wonderful!" He said.

"Also, Professor, you might be wondering why me and Mom are still doing in Sinnoh."

"I know why, Ash." He said, making the younger man stare at him with surprise. "Believe me, I am not so happy with this, either."

Ash shook his head. "You can't argue with my mom."

Professor Oak chuckled. "I agree."

Ash then sighed. "I just... I can't imagine not ever seeing Pallet Town again." He said. "Not seeing you, Gary, and everyone else back in Kanto."

Professor Oak gave him a small smile. "It won't be goodbye forever, Ash. I'll always be there for you. Whenever you need advice or Pokémon. Besides, you can always visit whenever you want."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

"Talk to you soon, Ash." The screen then went black, erasing the professor's face from it. Ash turned to Pikachu, who was at his feet, wondering if his talk with the older man made him feel better.

" _Pika-pi_?" He asked, concerned.

Ash extended his arm to his partner and let him climb back up his shoulder. "I think everything will be okay now, buddy." He assured him.

" _Pika_!" Pikachu chirped proudly, nuzzling his Trainer's face.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu left the Pokémon Center and headed to the park.

"All right." Ash said as he enlarged the Poké Ball with a press of the button on its center. "Talonflame, come on out!" He then tossed up the red and white Ball, and blue light popped out of the capsule as it opened.

Once the light died, a huge bird-like Pokémon appeared. The top, head, and tail feathers were red and black, and the undersides were gray, speckled with red spots. And the talons were sharp and a bright yellow.

"Hi, Talonflame!" Ash cried out. The Fire-and-Flying type crowed happily at the sight of his Trainer.

"Do you think you can give us a ride to Snowpoint City?" He asked.

Talonflame nodded, and spread open his wings, readying for flight. But before Ash and Pikachu could hop on, a voice all too familiar called out to them.

"Hi there, Ash!"

Ash quietly groaned, as did Pikachu. They turned and saw Miette and her Slurpuff coming towards them.

"Hello, Miette." Ash said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Is that Talonflame?" Miette asked, looking behind him.

"Yes." He answered.

"You know," She began getting closer to him, while Ash began to back away, towards the water fountain. "Since it's here, you up for a flight? Just the two of us?"

Ash felt his legs hit the fountain. And Miette was now too close for his liking. "I'm sorry, Miette, but-" He then saw Talonflame nodding his head to him, a plan ready. _Just in time_. He thought as he saw Miette inclining her face closer to his. "-But I obviously don't have time for this. I have somewhere to be. Now, I must go!"

At the last minute, he quickly side-stepped out of the way, making Miette lose her balance and fall face-first into the fountain. Ash then ran over to Talonflame, hopped on, with Pikachu in front of him, and all of them then took off into the sky.

Miette got out of the fountain, sopping wet and fuming mad. She glared up at the sky, where Ash had flown away. She still wasn't about to give up, yet. At least she now knows where he's heading.

* * *

Ash didn't say anything for the first couple of hours. He just kept on gazing out. Pikachu and Talonflame were getting worried. Finally, Ash gave a shout of frustration, catching them by surprise. Talonflame decided to swoop down and land at the base of a quiet grassy hill. Ash didn't complain, though.

Once they had landed, he jumped off and began ranting. "Unbelievable! Just, really?! Did she really think she could just throw herself my way and expect me to be wrapped around her finger?!" Ash turned in the direction where they had flown from. "No way!" He yelled, as if Miette was right there. "That's not for me! I don't want that kind of life." He then began running up the hill, with Pikachu on his heels.

When at the top, Ash felt his anger disappear as he felt the cool gentle breeze hit his bare arms and face. He then saw some dandelions fluttering softly in the wind, and their seeds began floating off into the distance. His gaze followed them as they disappeared into the horizon. He sighed.

"I just want to see what else is out there first." Pikachu looked up at him, curious. "Yes, having someone will be nice, but it won't be just anyone." Pikachu nodded, and patted his Trainer's leg. "Someone who can understand me, and would want to be with me because they like me for me."

Ash then saw the sun beginning to set. The wind had begun to pick up, and it was much colder than it was. He took off his backpack, and took out his jacket. He put it on, then his pack. He then turned to Pikachu and Talonflame. "Come on, guys. We don't want to keep Mom waiting."

The two Pokémon chirped in agreement. Ash and Pikachu ran back down the hill and jumped back on Talonflame. The Fire-and-Flying type then lifted himself back in the air, and they were on their way.

Soon, after seeing some snow on the ground, they then saw lights in the distance. They had arrived in Snowpoint City.

Talonflame soon landed carefully on the icy ground. Ash and Pikachu hopped off and landed on the snow patched grass. "Thanks, Talonflame." Ash said, before calling him back to his Poké Ball. Pikachu then leaped onto his shoulder, and the two then went into town to find Delia.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Ash is losing his patience with Miette. But, it would be a while before he would really explode at her. Please leave a review about what you guys think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. Seeking Shelter

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Here we go with Chapter 4 of this story, where we meet a few more characters, most of them who may seem familiar. Roll it!**

Chapter 4

Seeking Shelter

After finding Delia at a small local restaurant and having another quiet dinner that night, Ash and Pikachu followed her to the Pokémon Center, where they will spend their nights until they find a place.

As they were preparing for bed, Delia spoke to her son. "Mimey and I will be leaving in the morning to meet some real estate agents. Just south of Lake Acuity."

"So soon, Mom?" Ash asked. "We just got here."

"I know, honey." Delia said. "But, we'll be back the following morning."

Ash smiled faintly. "All right. Just be careful. Okay?"

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Always." She assured him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she returned the gesture. Then, they went to sleep, or at least Delia and the Pokémon did.

Ash stared up at the ceiling, wondering now was he supposed to do while his mom looks for a house? True, there will be times when he could come along with her to examine some properties, but in his mind, checking out houses can be a bit boring. Finally, after a few more minutes, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Delia had rented a jeep to meet the agents. She wrapped her yellow winter jacket against her, and she and her son shared another hug. "Remember, I'll be back tomorrow."

"I know." Ash said.

"How about you find something to do besides just staying in our room reading?" Delia poked his arm teasingly.

Ash rolled his eyes playfully. "I remember that my friend, the Snowpoint Gym Leader, Candice, teaches over at the Pokémon School. I thought I might drop by and say hi."

"Nice idea, honey." Delia and Mr. Mime then got into the jeep and started the engine. "I love you, Ash."

Her son waved to her as they started to drive away. "I love you too, Mom." Once they drove out of sight, he and Pikachu headed towards the Pokémon School.

* * *

Delia drove through the dark forest, with the moon shining above her. "I know I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere." She said as a snow started to fall. She could see her breath condensing as she talked.

" _Mr. Mime_?" Her Mimey asked.

"Don't worry, Mimey." Delia assured her Mr. Mime. "We'll find a place soon. Then, we'll head back. Besides, we don't want Ash to worry."

" _Mr. Mime!_ " He agreed in his language.

Suddenly, they heard growling that sent shivers down their spines. Delia stopped the jeep to scan the area. Glowing red eyes then appeared, pair by pair, circling the jeep. Mr. Mime clutched her arm as Delia re-started the engine. A pack of Mightyena then came out of the snowy forest and began chasing them, growling.

Delia saw a clear path up ahead and took it. She looked back and saw the Mightyena slowly stopping, growling warily. Whatever was up this path, they'd rather avoid it. Maybe something even more terrifying than them.

" _Mime, mime!_ " Mr. Mime cried out. Delia looked ahead and saw that they were about to crash into something. She pushed the brake and the jeep screeched to a halt. Catching their breaths, they saw that they almost crashed into a wood post... that was attached to a stable.

They looked around them and in front of them, they saw a huge dark castle with three huge towers, and worn, torn, dark blue flags fluttered in the chilly breeze. The stable was nearby the main doors, and there was a hedge maze surrounding the back of the castle from what they can see.

Delia took a deep breath and got out of the jeep. "Maybe we can stay here for the night." She suggested. Reluctantly, Mr. Mime followed. There was something about this place that was getting to him.

She carefully knocked on the front door. There was no answer. She gave the door a gentle push, and it slowly opened. Cautiously, she and Mr. Mime entered.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone here? I'm sorry if we're intruding. But, my Mr. Mime and I are lost and need a place to stay."

There was some shuffling in the shadows, and then, a cute little Swinub appeared. It went up to Delia, smiling. She noticed that they was something different about this Swinub. The fur around its head seemed girlish, so Delia suspected that the Swinub is a female.

"Of course you're welcome here!" A feminine voice called out. Delia and Mr. Mime jumped back with yelps when they realized that the voice came from the Swinub.

"You can talk?!" She asked.

"You bet I can!" The Swinub exclaimed.

"Nice going, Leona!" Another voice cried out, this one sounding masculine. A Prinplup came out of the shadows, glaring at the Swinub now named Leona. "If you-know-who finds out, we're going to get in so much trouble!" Delia saw that this Prinplup had dark brown eyes instead of aqua blue.

"Relax, Kenny." Leona said. "Look at them. They're freezing!" She scurried over to Delia and patted her ankle. "Follow us. We'll get you both warmed up, and maybe get you something warm to drink."

The Prinplup called Kenny sighed. "Fine." He complied. "But just keep it down."

* * *

Leona and Kenny led Delia and Mr. Mime to a lit room with a crackling fire in a fireplace. Leona added some more wood to the fire while Kenny offered to take Delia's jacket.

"Here." Leona gestured to a red velvet armchair. "Take a seat."

Delia sat down. "Thank you."

A Glameow then came into the room, balancing a tea tray on its coiled tail. But, the strange thing about this Glameow was its eyes were ruby red instead of ocean blue. A cute little Bellasom was beside it, carrying a plate of cookies.

"Hello there." The Glameow greeted in a feminine voice. "I'm Zoey, and this is my little cousin, Laine." The Glameow gestured to the Bellasom. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Delia took a cup and a cookie.

"I made the cookies myself!" The Bellasom called Laine piped up with a cheerful grin. Delia smiled at the small Grass type. Her demeanor reminded her of Ash when he was around her age.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, letting a huge gust of wind blow out the fire. Everyone started shaking with fear as a shadow came closer. Laine held onto Zoey, who was backing away into a corner.

"Uh-oh." She whispered.

Leona and Kenny walked into another corner. "I told you this was a bad idea." Kenny hissed to Leona.

Delia and Mr. Mime turned around slowly, and they screamed when they saw the figure before them.

"How did you find this place?!" A cruel feminine voice demanded from the figure. "And who are you?!"

"I-I'm sorry for intruding." Delia stammered in fright. "Me and my Mr. Mime, we got lost and then found this place."

"Because of trespassing, you will be punished!" A clawed hand grabbed Delia's arm and the figure began to drag her away, despite her pleas.

Mr. Mime was about to attack the figure, but Delia stopped him. "No, Mimey!" She shouted. "Go find him!"

Mr. Mime, with reluctance, ran out of the castle and began his long trek back to Snowpoint City to get help.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it may seem a bit rushed. I only own my new OC character, Laine.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 5! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	6. The Deal

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Okay, I honestly don't know how long this one is. But, let's find out before I get an anxiety attack about long chapters written on tablets. Let's get on with Chapter 5, where our hero finally meets the beast! Roll it!**

Chapter 5

The Deal

Back at Snowpoint City the next day, Ash was having another quiet breakfast with Pikachu and Talonflame at the Pokémon Center. As he slowly gulped down a spoonful of oatmeal and watched his two Pokémon gobble down their bowls of Pokémon food, Ash turned to his side and looked out the window.

His mom should be back by now. He wasn't really too worried, but as her son, it just seemed to be natural to be. Just like she was, and still is, about him. A long ago memory then came into his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Delia picked up a five-year-old Ash and placed him in her lap. They were back at their old house in Pallet Town, sitting on the porch. He was looking at the horizon._

 _"Mommy, I can't wait until I become a Pokémon Trainer!" He exclaimed excitedly._

 _Delia giggled at her young son's eagerness. "Yes, sweetie. Many adventures will be waiting for you." He then turned him to face her. "You know, Ash? You're so ahead of your time."_

 _Ash tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? But, I'm not as smart as the other kids at school." He said. "Especially Gary." He pouted._

 _"But, you care about Pokémon, don't you?" Delia asked him._

 _"Yeah!" Ash nodded his head with enthusiasm. "I love Pokémon. With the partners and friends that I will meet and catch, I can become a Pokémon Master!"_

 _Delia smiled. "Yes. But, remember this. I know that this is a small town."_

 _"Small and boring." Ash grumbled, crossing his arms._

 _His mother chuckled at his comment and ruffled his wild raven hair. "But small also means safe. Just know that during your journey, you contact me whenever you can, so that I can know that you're okay."_

 _"I will, Mommy." Ash said as he wrapped his small arms around her neck. "I promise."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Ash smiled as the memory ended. He had kept that promise ever since, and his mom had always been there for him. As a kid, he wanted to see what more was out there, outside of Pallet Town, since they hardly ever left.

" _Mr. Mime!_ " A familiar cry rang out into the Center.

Ash and his Pokémon spun around and saw a Mr. Mime running towards them. His _mother's_ Mr. Mime.

"Calm down, Mr. Mime!" Ash tried to soothe the frantic Psychic and Fairy type. "What happened?"

Mr. Mime began talking rapidly in his own language, panicking. Even though he couldn't understand him, something was definitely wrong. Ash looked around and there was no sign of his mother.

"Is it Mom?" He asked. Mr. Mime quickly nodded his head and grabbed Ash's arm. He made no argument as he grabbed his winter jacket, put it on, and was dragged outside the Pokémon Center, with Pikachu and Talonflame trailing behind him.

Something must have happened to his mother. Ash prepared Talonflame to take off as he, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime hopped on the Fire and Flying type. They then swooped up into the sky, wasting not another moment.

* * *

After an hour of high-speed flying, Ash saw Lake Acuity down below them. His mom really must have lost course. He then looked ahead and saw the castle a few hundred miles to the southwest part of the lake. He was stunned by its dark yet magnificent architecture. But, he didn't remember any sight of it before, and no one had ever said that there would be a castle this far out.

Talonflame landed on the snowy ground near the front door. Ash, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime slid off and landed on the crisp hard earth.

"Is this the right place?" Ash asked Mr. Mime.

The Mime Pokémon nodded his head, shuddering with fright as he hid behind the 18-year-old boy. Ash recalled Talonflame to his Poké Ball and cautiously walked up to the front door. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder as he pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Ash called out, his voice echoing the dark and dusty halls. There was no answer. "Stay alert, guys." He said to the Pokémon. "You never know what could be here."

* * *

In one of the sitting rooms, Kenny was pacing, or it seemed more like waddling, back and forth in front of Leona, who had a stony glare on her face as she watched him.

"Couldn't keep quiet, right?" He ranted. "Just had to let her stay."

"For your information, wise birdbrain, you helped along as well." Leona snapped at him.

"Anyone here?" A voice called, making them jump and hide in a darkened side of the room. They carefully peeked out of their hiding spot and saw a handsome boy, about 18, with a Pikachu on his right shoulder and a Mr. Mime following behind him. The same Mr. Mime that was here before with the woman.

"I can't believe it!" Leona quietly squealed. "It's a real boy!"

"Quiet!" Kenny hissed, pressing a flipper to her muzzle. Once the boy and the Pokémon left, he removed his flipper. "No need to get all excited that a random guy is here."

"But, what if he is the one?" Leona asked.

Kenny thought for a bit. They only have a few months left before the curse became permanent. Right now, it seemed like this stranger could be their only hope.

"But, what is he doing here?" He asked.

"That woman from earlier might be his mother." Leona theorized. Then, they both froze at the realization. "I'll lead him to her."

Kenny mutely nodded before Leona quietly scampered away to catch up with the Trainer.

* * *

Ash wandered through the dark and dusty hallway. It seemed like no one had been here in years. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone, or something here.

" _Pika_?" Pikachu chirped in confusion as he heard something, his ears perking up. He and Mr. Mime turned around and saw a Swinub.

" _Mr. Mime!_ " The Psychic and Fairy type cried, recognizing the Snub Pokémon. Ash whirled around and saw the Swinub.

"A Swinub?" He asked himself. What was a Swinub doing here? And it looked different from the few he had seen throughout his travels. The fur around its head was shaped into a short feminine hairstyle.

The Swinub went towards a door he had passed and pushed it open without a sound. It then went through it. "Hey, wait up!" He called after it.

Ash, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime followed the Swinub through the door and up a stone spiral staircase. But once they got to the top, the Swinub had disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Ash asked.

Both Pikachu and Mr. Mime gave him shrugs.

Ash brushed off the current situation and looked around. It was cold and drafty, and many iron barred cell doors were lined up against the walls. It was barely lit, with only a few lanterns lighting up every few yards. It looked like a dungeon; at least from he had imagined about them as a kid.

"Mom?" He called out.

"Ash?" A familiar voice answered back from behind one of the barred doors further down the hall.

"Mom!" Ash ran towards the direction of the voice, with Pikachu hanging on his shoulder and Mr. Mime running close behind him. They then saw Delia behind an iron barred cell door. Her cell had a narrow window up top, showing only a sliver of the outside. She then reached out through the iron bars to grasp her son's partially gloved hand.

"Oh, honey!" Delia exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Mime found me and you weren't with him." Ash said. "I'm here to get you out."

"No, Ash." Delia said. "Listen. You must leave."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Who did this to you?"

"Look, this place is alive." Delia tried to explain. "There's something here. Something you had never seen before."

A loud bone-chilling growl was then heard, echoing through the empty dungeon. Ash turned around and readied his stance. Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and got himself ready for a battle, his cheeks sparking. Mr. Mime hid behind the teenage boy, recognizing that growl.

"Who's there?" Ash demanded.

"I'm the mistress of this castle." A cruel feminine voice said from the shadows. "Now, why do I have yet another intruder here?" She snapped.

"I'm here for my mother." Ash explained.

"Your mother is a trespasser." The voice said.

"How was she supposed to know that someone lived in this dusty junkyard full of antiques?" Ash retorted back.

The voice growled more fiercely, but Ash stood his ground. His Pikachu stood defensively in front of him, his cheeks sparking even more.

The figure had never been talked back to before. She kept her narrowed eyes right on him, even he couldn't see her clearly. She had never seen a more handsome young man like him before. And one who dared to talk back to her with such spunk and fire.

"I have a proposition for you." She said before she could change her mind about this terrible idea she just had. "I will set your mother free-" Ash perked up before she finished. "-If you are willing to take her place."

Ash was stunned silent. Stay here? "For how long?" He asked hesitantly.

The figure moved a bit closer, where he could see its shape. "Forever."

Pikachu exclaimed with a shocked " _Pika_?!". He glanced at Ash, who was paralyzed with shock. He couldn't blame him, though. Who in their right mind would want to stay in this antique, dusty junkyard, to quote his Trainer's previous words.

Ash thought deeply about this proposition. If he accepted, his mother would be free. But, he would have to stay in her place. No more journeys throughout the world, no more adventures. But, if he refused, he would never see his mother again. He lost her once, he was not going to again. Ash then noticed something. He still couldn't see who he was speaking to.

"Come into the light." He said. The figure made no move. But as it finally decided to step forward, Ash, out of impulse, grabbed a nearby lantern and held it out. His breath got caught in his throat and he almost dropped the lantern in shock when he saw the beast in front of him.

He couldn't even begin to describe her monstrous form. She seemed about his height, but her intimidating presence made her appear taller. She had wild dark blue hair in a Zoroark style, her hands and feet were the paws of a Zoroark. But, she was clothed in a thin white Gardevoir styled dress that was in rags. Her humanoid face had icy steel blue eyes with the red Zoroark eye marks around them, and she had stark black marks zigzagging on most of her face, trying to hide any sign of humanity.

Pikachu shrieked in fright, and scampered up Ash's arm and hugged his neck, shutting his eyes tightly. Ash backed away slowly, putting the lantern back. The beast took a couple of steps closer to him, still staring him down. In her mind, he seemed even more handsome in the dim firelight.

"Well?" She pressured.

Ash glanced over at Delia and Mr. Mime, both of them holding the bars of his mom's cell door. "Can I talk with my mother about it?" He asked, trying to keep his brave demeanour.

The beast narrowed her eyes, then moved towards the cell door. Mr. Mime quickly backed away and grabbed Ash's arm in an attempt to hide himself. "Remember, once this door closes again, with you or your mother behind it, it won't be opened again."

The iron door creaked open, and Ash ran inside, tightly embracing Delia. Mr. Mime and Pikachu joined in.

"Ash, I won't let you do this." Delia said, looking at him with tearful eyes. "It will be okay. I'll be fine."

"But I will never see you again." Ash said.

"Hey." Delia lifted her son's chin so that he can look at her in the eye. "It's gonna be okay."

Ash slowly regained his normal breathing rate as he tried to fight back his tears that were welling up and hugged her again. "All right." He made his decision. It was the only way. "I love you, Mom. And I will escape. I promise." He quickly whispered.

"What?" But before Delia could react, Ash immediately removed himself from her arms, quickly pushed her and Mr. Mime out of the cell, and slammed the door shut, locking him and Pikachu in. Delia grabbed the iron bars of the door. "Ash Ketchum, what are you doing?!"

The beast then grabbed her and Mr. Mime by the arm. "Well now, it seems we have a deal." She said. But, there was no charisma in her voice; still sounding like a Pyroar's growl to him. She started to drag Delia and Mimey away.

Ash reached through the bars in a vain attempt to grab his mom's hand. "Wait!" But his cries were unheard.

* * *

Delia struggled to let the beast release her and Mimey. But, despite her being only as tall as Ash, the beast had impressive strength.

"Please, spare my son!" She pleaded.

"He's no longer your concern!" The beast snarled at her. A quivering Alakazam then came up to her, shaking in fright. "Teleport them back to civilization." She ordered.

The Alakazam timidly nodded its head, then it transformed itself, Delia, and Mr. Mime into a million lines of colorful light. Before she could blink, Delia found herself and Mimey on the outskirts of Snowpoint City. And in an instant, the Alakazam teleported itself back to the castle.

Delia fell on her knees and starting sobbing in the cold snow. Mr. Mime went over to her side and tried to comfort her, but it did no help. Her only child, her son, her Ash, was gone. Probably for forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoever has a Pokémon that can use Block or Embargo, please use it on me so that I can stop writing long chapters on a tablet!**

 **But, I hope y'all enjoyed this long chapter. Please leave a review about you guys think. I'll see you guys in Chapter 6!**

 **Quick challenge: see what movie references you can spot!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	7. Meeting New Friends

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating this in a while. But, I had just got** ** _Beauty and the Beast_** **on DVD a few days ago, so that got me distracted. Also, I had been pretty busy with some other things. So, I won't make any more promises about any story updates, since I don't know when I can.**

 **But now, let's get on with Chapter 6, since some of you have probably waited long enough. Roll it!**

Chapter 6

Meeting New Friends

Ash was slumped against the cold stone wall, feeling utterly defeated, even there wasn't a Pokémon battle that took place. Pikachu, though, looked ready to zap him into oblivion as he furiously paced as best as he could on two paws in front of the distraught teen.

" _PIKA-PI!_ " He shouted. " _PIKA PIKACHU?!_ "

In translation, he had said, " _Ash! What were you thinking?!_ "

Even though his Trainer winced at the volume of the angry Electric type, he didn't answer him. Pikachu stopped his red-hot glare and saw a tear glistening in the brown eyes of the 18-year-old boy. He suddenly forgot his anger and cuddled up against his legs to comfort Ash. This was not the best time to get angry at him. He had just lost his mother and now, he was a prisoner. Ash was known to never stay in one place for too long. He loves his freedom, but now it was lost to him.

Ash petted the electric rodent down his back. "Don't worry, buddy." He said as he tried to look out the tiny window from where he was sitting. "We'll get out of here, someway."

"You do know that if you do that, the deal is off." A voice piped up.

Ash immediately stood up and Pikachu got into battle stance in front of him. "Who said that?" He demanded.

The iron barred door slowly swung open, making the two suspicious. Then, the same Swinub from before appeared.

"Hi, there!" It said in a feminine voice.

Ash and Pikachu yelped in surprise and jumped back, hitting the iron side of the door. The Swinub leaped back a bit from their shock.

"W-who are you?" Ash asked.

"The name's Leona." The Swinub replied cheerfully.

"And, you can talk?!"

"Well, of course she can." Another voice called out. The three turned and saw a Prinplup that had dark brown eyes instead of blue coming up the stairs. "That's basically all she does."

Leona stuck her tongue at him, and he returned it with a glare. "That's what you say, Kenny." Leona growled.

Ash was beyond shocked. The only real talking Pokémon he knows is Meowth from Team Rocket, and he sometimes wondered if that blabbering classy cat has an off switch somewhere. And other Pokémon that he had met before during his journey were just pretending to talk in human speech. But, it was definitely certain that these Pokémon were really talking.

"O-okay." He said to Pikachu. "This is getting weird." Pikachu could only nod his head in agreement.

"Well, now that's out of the way, let us show you to your room." Leona piped up.

"My room?" Ash asked. "But, I thought-"

"Oh, don't bother what our mistress said." Leona said. "She's so dramatic and a bit of a grump."

"Your mistress?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kenny said.

"To us, you're not a prisoner." Leona added. "You're a guest. After all, it's been so long since another person had been in this place."

Ash was still a little hesitant about this idea. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Don't worry." Leona assured him. "We can handle her."

Ash looked over at Pikachu, who shrugged his shoulders with a " _Pika_ ". It couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

A few minutes later, Leona and Kenny were leading Ash through the castle with Pikachu on his Trainer's shoulder. Right now, they were outside on the turrets, showing them the view and to avoid their mistress.

"The castle is now your home, so you can go wherever you like." Leona said.

"Except the mistress' chambers over there." Kenny pointed with his flipper towards the west side of the castle.

"Yeah, except there, unless you want her to toss you out of the window." Leona added, making Pikachu shiver with fear, but he glared at the wing with his cheeks sparking. He was making a sure point that if she wanted to hurt his best friend, she has to deal with him first.

"I wouldn't even try." Ash replied as his eyes were glued to the west wing. "Not after what she did." His tone held obvious disdain.

Leona and Kenny shared a quick glance. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well... let's keep going, then." Kenny said, trying to ease the tension.

* * *

Soon, they were back inside and out of the growing cold. Leona and Kenny then opened a pair of doors.

"This is your room." Leona said to Ash. "It's not that fancy, but it will do."

Ash and Pikachu were in awe at the so-called simplicity of the room. Despite all of the thick dust that coated much of everything, there was a large bed with deep velvet blue sheets and white pillows. The walls were high, painted beige with silver designs all over. On one side, there was a large dark oak wardrobe; beautifully carved.

"Whoa." He breathed.

"Pika." Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"Please excuse the dust." Kenny said, examining the room. "This room hasn't been used in a while."

"I can tell." Ash replied. "Does every Pokémon that lives here talks?"

"Only the servants." Leona answered. "The wild Pokémon still speaks in their own language."

Suddenly, a wild Starly flew in through the slightly open window, chirping cheerfully. When it saw Ash, it squeaked in surprise and immediately hid behind the bed. Ash cautiously walked to the edge and saw the timid Flying type. He smiled warmly at it.

"Don't be afraid." He coaxed, slowly stretching his hand towards it. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on. It's okay."

Slowly, the Starly walked up to the 18-year-old boy. When it saw that he was being honest, it rubbed its feathery head against his palm, cooing.

The two cursed servants were shocked. That particular Starly wasn't that trustworthy of humans, and it was awfully shy. Yet this stranger has it in the palm of his hand with just a smile and a few gentle words.

"Hey, do you think you can help us clean up this place a bit?" Ash asked Starly.

The Starly chirped out an agreement, making Ash and Pikachu and the other two Pokémon servants smile. Ash reached into his backpack pocket and pulled out a few handkerchiefs. He then handed one to Pikachu, one to Kenny, and one to Leona, leaving the last one for himself. Together, along with Starly; who was flapping a soft Gust to blow away the dust from the furniture, the room was soon clean.

"That's more like it." Leona said, admiring the room.

Ash turned to Starly, who was right now perched on his arm. "Thanks, Starly." He said. Starly gave him a happy chirp in response, and then flew back out the window.

Seeing how Ash is kind and selfless, the small sprout of hope in the two servants' heart began to grow. But now, if only they could make him see who their mistress is inside. And if only she should be humble enough to listen.

A sudden burst of the doors opening made everyone jump. A Lopunny came in, dancing happily. But the eyes were light blue instead of a light hazel, and it had bracelets on its right wrist and left ankle.

"Leona! Kenny! Is it true that there's a boy in the castle?!" She squealed excitedly.

"Yes, it is." Kenny answered, still a little on edge from her excitement.

Leona turned to Ash while gesturing to the Lopunny. "This is Paris, the royal dress designer. Paris, this is..." she paused for a second. "Oh, silly me! We don't even know your name, kid."

"I'm Ash Ketchum." The Trainer introduced himself. "And this is my buddy, Pikachu." He petted the Electric type on the head.

The Lopunny named Paris began examining him up and down. "Let's see. Gorgeous eyes, strong arms, fit chest." Ash felt his face grow a little bit warm. No one other than his mother would really describe him like that.

Paris' eyes lit up. "Oh, I have the perfect design for an outfit just right for a young man like you, maybe even worthy of a prince. I'll be right back." She then skipped out of the room.

"Sorry about her." Kenny said.

"She was definitely... interesting." Ash answered.

Leona giggled. "That's Paris for you. Oh, I just remembered something." She began pushing Kenny towards the door. "We have to prepare some stuff. Enjoy your quarters, Ash." With that, the two left, shutting the doors behind them.

Once Ash was sure that they were gone, he rushed to the window and opened it. He and Pikachu looked down and saw that they were pretty high up. And the window was too narrow to balance on.

"Great." He said. "Now what?"

Pikachu looked around the room and saw the wardrobe. " _Pika-pi!_ " He called, pointing to it. Ash saw the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were old clothes that were worn out and tearing in a few places. He then had an idea.

"If we both could just get down to the bottom of the tower, we can let Talonflame out and we'll fly out of here!" He exclaimed.

" _Pikachu_!" His partner agreed. Together, they began to tie some clothes from the wardrobe together in a rope, starting to initiate their escape.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, we will see what's going on back in civilization. But remember, I'm not making any promises about when it will come.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 7! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	8. Siding With The Enemy

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And, I know that this chapter is short, compared to the others, but this was such a pain to get down. Which is why it took so long.**

 **Well, instead of hearing myself complain about this, let's just get on with Chapter 7. Roll it!**

Chapter 7

Siding With The Enemy

Miette was fuming mad right now as she stirred her spoon around in a cup of tea. She then began to recall the events that had happened just a couple of hours earlier.

She had just arrived at the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City, when she saw a weeping brown-haired woman sitting on one of the many couches of the Center with Nurse Joy and a girl about her age trying to comfort her. The girl had black hair tied back into two ponytails, pale skin, and gray eyes. She wore a white and aqua blue shirt, a matching skirt, and black boots. She figured that that must be Candice, the local Gym Leader.

As she listened in on their conversation, she could only make out the words that the woman had said when Nurse Joy asked her what was wrong.

"He's gone. My son, Ash. He's gone."

 _Ash? Gone?!_ Miette angrily thought as she gripped the handle of her cup and sipped her tea. That Ketchum boy is always one step ahead of her! And it was really starting to get on her nerves. Now, she doesn't have a clue to where he is now.

Suddenly, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, three people head out of the lobby. They all did seem pretty suspicious, wearing thick snow cloaks and hats, and one was especially short. She set down her cup and began to follow them, Slurpuff following her lead.

Soon, the two followed them outside to the back courtyard that had been swept clean of snow, where no one was around. The three cloaked figures then removed their hats to reveal faintly familiar faces.

One was a woman with super long red hair curled down to her waist, fair skin, and blue eyes. Her ears were also pierced with big green earrings. Another was a man with wavy light purple hair, fair skin, and green eyes. The last was not a person at all, but a Pokémon. A Meowth, to be exact. Miette knew who they were, even though she had encountered them only once before. Team Rocket.

"Since when was the Twerp hard to track?" The woman known as Jessie growled.

"It's like he has become a ninja." The Meowth said with a funny twang in dialect.

"He couldn't have gone far." The man known as James said. "He must be somewhere."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Miette said, revealing herself to the threesome, making them jump up in surprise. "Even I tried it, but Ash is pretty slippery."

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed, pointing at her."You're the Performer girl from Kalos!"

"Don't even bother saying your dumb motto." Miette said, crossing her arms. "I only heard it once, and that's enough for me."

Jessie growled. "I'll have you know, that motto is written word!"

"Just what are you doing here in Sinnoh?" James asked, keeping a stern look on his face.

"I have been trying to get Ash to date me for a while." Miette began to explain.

Meowth slapped his paw against his forehead, near his gold charm. "Geez, what's with twerpy girls getting all ga-ga over the Twerp?" He asked himself. "What do you even see in him?"

Miette glared at the Classy Cat Pokémon. "For starters, he always beats the three of you every single time." She pointed out.

Team Rocket all sweat dropped, realizing that she had a point. "At least we ain't stalking him wherever he goes!" Meowth retorted back, making Miette become even more angry.

Jessie then got a wicked idea. She brought James and Meowth around her and whispered to them her plan. The three looked over at Miette, grinning like the cat got the canary.

Miette began tapping her foot impatiently, crossing her arms. "What are you three dumbbells talking about? It's getting chilly out here."

Team Rocket soon dispersed their group circle. "Since we have similar goals, miss, we'll make a deal with you." James began.

"Help us find the Twerp, you get him on an outing by the light of the moon while we get his Pikachu." Jessie explained.

Miette thought about it, while turning away from them with her eyes closed. "Why should I trust you three?" She asked.

"We know all sorts of ways to lure him out." Meowth persuaded. "And since you want him unharmed, we will be willing to trade him for his Pikachu."

Miette opened one eye, looking at them. "You three really know to bring Ash out?"

"We have known him since he was just a beginner Trainer." James said. "Whatever plan we think of is sure to bring him out."

Miette opened both eyes and uncrossed her arms. "And when we find him, he will be unharmed while you get his Pikachu?" She questioned further.

Team Rocket nodded, giving her their word. Jessie extended her hand to her, ready to shake on it.

The Kalos girl looked over at them one last time, then at Jessie's gloved hand. "Okay." She said, shaking the female Rocket member's hand. "I'm in. On two conditions. I do get Ash, and that my Slurpuff gets some quality time with Pikachu before you three take him."

"Slurpuff." The Fairy type said with hearts materializing around her.

Team Rocket slightly cringed, but complied. "If that is what you want." Meowth grumbled.

Miette gave him a mischievous glare. "Yes, it is." She said, grinning slyly. Ash now won't stand a chance. And there will be no resistance from him anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. But I really was not enthusiastic about this chapter. But, I had to include something about what was happening back in Snowpoint City, and with Miette. However, the next one will be longer, since it is one scene I look forward to.**

 **Anyway, Miette has joined forces with Team Rocket to find Ash. Hopefully, they don't find him so soon.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 8, where we head back to the castle. Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly!**


	9. A Cold Invitation Refused

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Well, it certainly has been a while since the last chapter. And yet, this is one of my favorite scenes that I have written so far. Oh, well.**

 **Let's get on with Chapter 8! Roll it!**

Chapter 8

A Cold Invitation Refused

Meanwhile, in the castle near Lake Acuity, the news of Ash's arrival had the whole castle bursting with excitement and hope.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Laine the Bellassom called out to her cousin in the kitchen. "There's a boy in the castle!" She squealed.

"Yes, Laine." Zoey said with a smile, her ruby eyes glinting with hope. "We know."

But her little cousin was still hopping around giddily as she grabbed a tea set and placed it on a tea cart. "What kind of warm drink does he like? And what type of cookies? Chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, sugar. I'm just so excited!"

"Careful, Laine." Zoey cautioned as she came over and took her in her paws. "You might chip one of the cups." She took the tea pot and, with the help of a Psychic from a Mismagius, filled it with some hot cocoa, since she didn't know if the boy liked tea.

"Heads up, Zoey!" Leona said to her, tossing her a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. Zoey caught it with the top of her tail and placed it on the tray.

* * *

Upstairs, in the dining hall, the beast had entered, her loud footsteps being the only thing heard other than the crackling fire in the fireplace. The thoughts of today got her in an unhappy mood.

What was she thinking? Believing in a false hope for even one moment that the boy who gave up his freedom for his mother's without a second thought about himself was the one who could free her from her curse. It was foolish enough as it is.

She made her way to her usual spot at the very end and sat down. Then, she noticed that at the other side of the table, there was another place setting prepared. Her blood boiled as she threw the plates and silverware off the table. She knew who that end was set up for, and who planned it.

"Leona!" She shouted angrily, which was loud enough to be heard from the kitchen downstairs, making the servants down there flinch.

Kenny looked over at the servant in question, worried. The Swinub just rubbed the tufts of fur on her head against his feathery belly in an attempt to try and reassure him, though it did little to settle her own nerves.

"Calm down." She said. "Let me do the talking."

The beast then burst into the kitchen. "You're making him dinner?" She demanded.

"We thought you might appreciate the company." Leona said nervously.

"Mistress, I just want to say that I had no part in this hopeless plan." Kenny broke in, wanting to stay on her good side. "Preparing dinner, designing an outfit for him, giving him a suite in the east wing."

"You gave him a bedroom?!" The beast asked, infuriated that the prisoner was not in his cell.

"Uh, yes." Leona admitted. "But, if this boy is the one who can break the spell, then maybe you can start getting to know him by using a dinner to charm him. They say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"That's the most ridiculous idea I ever heard." The beast scoffed. "Charm the prisoner."

"But, you must try, mistress." Leona said. "With each passing day, we are becoming less human."

"He's the son of a commoner, a peasant." The beast said. "What kind of person do you think that makes him?"

"Now, you can't judge people by their background, now can you?" Zoey asked her, glaring slightly at her. The beast grimaced, seeing that they do have a point. After all, it was her bad idea to make him stay in the first place.

* * *

Moments later, they were all outside Ash's door. The beast knocked on it a little too hard. "You will join me for dinner." She said. "That's not a request."

"Eh, gently, mistress." Zoey nervously said. "The guy has lost his mother and his freedom in one day."

Leona nodded. "Yeah, the kid's probably in there, scared out of his wits."

What they didn't know was that on the other side, Ash and Pikachu had tied the loose clothing from the wardrobe together into a makeshift rope and were slowly lowering it down from the window to see if it was long enough. When they had heard the knock, they ignored it.

The beast tried again, a little softer than last time. Ash heard the knocking. "Just a minute." He called out.

On the other side of the door, everyone prepared themselves. "You see?" Leona asked. "There he is. Now remember. Be gentle, kind, charming, sweet. And when he opens the door, give him a soft and delicate smile."

The beast rolled her eyes, but managed to put on an attempt of a grin as she once again faced the door. "Will you join me for dinner?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful.

From behind the door, Ash recognized the voice of the creature who is keeping him trapped in the castle. He and Pikachu had finished hiding away the rope behind the bed, when those words were heard. Though, they weren't so sure if they believed they heard what was just said.

Pikachu gave his Trainer a quiet, confused " _Pika_?", with a slight tilt of his head. But not only was Ash shocked at this sudden invitation, but he was also angry.

"You have taken me as your prisoner, and now you want to have dinner with me?" He asked. "Are you crazy?"

The beast growled as her composure rapidly began to spiral downhill.

"Uh, oh. She's losing it." Leona warned, taking a step back with the other servants.

"Oh, boy." Kenny said.

The beast then banged on the door so hard, Ash thought a hole might appear in it. Surprisingly, it didn't, but the loud noise was enough to make Pikachu fall of the bed.

"I told you to join me for dinner!" She screamed.

"And I said no!" Ash shouted back.

In the hallway, Paris the Lopunny arrived carrying some fabric in her furry yet slim arms when she saw the scene that was taking place. She went beside Zoey and asked in a low whisper, "What is happening?"

"I'd starve before I ever eat with you!" Ash angrily proclaimed before turning away from the closed door.

Pikachu was a little surprised as he hopped back on the bed. He knew that his Trainer and best friend has a black-hole stomach and never refuses food, so refusing a meal was definitely out of the ordinary for him. Ash must really dislike her if he went that far in saying "no".

"Well, fine! Be my guest!" The beast shouted. "Go ahead and starve!" She began to stomp away before turning to her servants, who were still backed up against the wall. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all." She then continued down the hall. "Idiots!" She cursed.

Once they were sure their mistress was out of earshot, the servants relaxed. "Well, that went well." Kenny said sarcastically.

"Kid's as stubborn as she is." Leona added, shaking her head.

* * *

The beast arrived in the chambers in the west wing, still furious. She threw down a post and went over to the sitting room that leads out to a large balcony. There, on a single stand, there was a budding Gracidea flower that was slowly starting to open under a glass bell jar. Beside it was a hand mirror with gold framing and intricate vine designs. The glass was as pure as crystal, and the reflection couldn't be more clearer.

She picked up the mirror and looked into it, scowling at her ugly reflection. "Show me the boy."

A ripple in the mirror revealed an image of Ash sitting on the bed in his room, looking downcast. His Pikachu was sitting on his lap, wishing that he could do something to comfort his Trainer. Ash just gave him a fleeting sad smile before petting the Electric type on his back, still feeling glum.

The beast felt a sharp prick in her soul as the image of Ash rippled back to show her hideous self. Maybe she too was an idiot. Even thinking that he, this handsome, fiery, and caring young man, could help her; a heartless, deformed, and temperamental monster, redeem herself of her supposed misdeeds.

She looked over at the enchanted budding Gracidea under the bell jar. Though the bud was tiny and a wrinkly dark red, a small sliver of the red faded into a soft pink. The beast then went out to her balcony and looked out. Though she couldn't see the field since it was buried under a white quilt of snow, she knew that the developing flowers underground will soon start to sprout.

 _It's hopeless_. She thought in defeat. _Absolutely hopeless._

* * *

Downstairs, in one of the spare rooms, the servants have gathered together to come up with a new plan.

Kenny rubbed his beak through his feathers. As he did, he noticed something. "We're running out of time, guys." He said, looking up at everyone. "I'm growing more feathers. And I just preened yesterday."

"I know, Kenny." Leona said, trying to blink but couldn't because of the fur over her face. "My eyesight is slowly getting worse with all this fur in my face."

"And I have now started making leaf hoods instead of actual clothes." Paris added. "Which I don't really think will be fashionable for humans. I absolutely dislike these instincts."

"Calm down, everyone." Zoey said. "We still have the whole winter left."

"Zoey?" Laine asked. "Am I ever going to be a girl again?"

The red-eyed Glameow nuzzled the little Bellassom beside her. "Yes, you will, Laine." She assured her. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. Like I said, this was a lot of fun to write. Next chapter, it might take a little longer than usual since I'm back in school. Just a heads-up.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 9! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	10. A Meal With New Friends

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Geez! Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. I've had a little bit of trouble trying to put a specific scene in place, but I have finally finished. I hope this is worth it.**

 **Let's get on with Chapter 9! Roll it!**

Chapter 9

A Meal With New Friends

Soon, Ash and Pikachu looked down the window. Their makeshift rope seemed long enough for them to climb down. But just before Ash could swing a leg over the sill to get a better check, a knock was sounded on the bedroom door. He turned to the door with an annoyed glare.

"I told you to go away." He said angrily, thinking that it was the beast on the other side.

"Don't worry, kid." An unfamiliar voice answered him. "It's only Zoey, the housekeeper. May I come in?"

Ash and Pikachu quickly pulled in the rope and tried to hide it behind the bed and the window curtains. "Come in." He then said.

The doors opened, and a Glameow with ruby red eyes instead of crystal blue walked in, balancing a tea tray on her coiled tail and followed by a little Bellassom, who was hiding behind her, blushing slightly at the sight of Ash.

The Glameow smiled brightly when she saw Ash. Leona was telling the truth about how handsome he is. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She said. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Um, thank you?" Ash said uncertainly. He still was a little uneasy that some of the Pokémon around here could talk, and that some of the female ones think he was attractive. Well, the Glameow showed no implication, thankfully. But there was still a bit of self-awareness in him the more he thought about it. He never thought that he was considered to be good-looking, even without dressing up. His mother was different, though. He had always thought that it was her job to compliment him, except when he would come back with torn clothes, drenched in sweat.

Zoey, as she introduced herself, then saw the unwell-hidden rope that he and Pikachu made. She sighed. "Well, it's quite the journey. At least let us prepare you for it before you go."

Ash flinched that he got caught, but then felt relieved when she implied that she wasn't going to get mad at him.

Zoey placed the tea tray on a nearby table. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He answered with a faint smile at the thought of hot chocolate. The little Bellassom got the tea pot and poured some of the warm liquid into one of the tea cups. It then carefully took the cup and went over to Ash. The boy smiled warmly at it while taking the cup, making it feel a little less shy.

"Pleased to meet you." The Bellassom said in a very young feminine voice. "My name is Laine."

"Nice to meet you, too." Ash said after he took a sip. "I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu." He introduced.

" _Pika, pika._ " Pikachu greeted, making Laine giggle.

Zoey then came up to them. "That was a very brave thing you did for your mother, kid." She said.

Paris the Lopunny then came into the room, carrying a stack of different colored dark fabric in her arms. "We all think so." She added.

Ash's face fell when thoughts of his mother filled his mind. "I'm worried about her." He said, walking back to the tea tray to put the cup down. "True, I do leave her when I go off journeys, but this is way too extreme. For the both of us."

Zoey and Paris glanced at each other. So, this is another reason why he held a lot of resentment towards their mistress. It was not only just because he lost his mother, but also because he is a free spirit. People like him don't like staying in one place for too long.

"Cheer up now, kid." Zoey said. "Things will turn out better in the end. You'll feel a lot better after dinner."

Ash raised a confused eyebrow. "But, I thought she said that if I don't eat with her, then I don't eat at all." He said, remembering what the beast had angrily said earlier at her terrible attempt to try and invite him. Then, just for the sake of the situation, his black-hole stomach rumbled loudly, making him flush in embarrassment and Pikachu and Laine giggled at that.

Zoey shook her head, trying to contain her laughter. "Well, people say a lot of things in anger. It's only our choice whether or not to listen." She then began to head towards the door, with Laine following. "You coming, Ash?"

Ash turned over to Paris, who had set down her pile of fabrics on the dresser. "Go on." She said. Seeing that it seemed okay, he gestured to Pikachu to follow him. The Electric type obeyed, jumping onto his Trainer's shoulder as they left the room.

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen, the enchanted servants were preparing the meal.

"Come on, everyone!" Leona encouraged. "Keep it coming!"

"This is a bad idea, Leona!" Kenny pointed out. "If the mistress finds out that you violated her orders again and fed him, she will blame me!"

"Yes, I will make sure of that." The Swinub said nonchalantly. She then hurried out of the kitchen and into the cleared out dining hall, with Kenny following. "But, did you hear him stand up to her? I'm telling you, he is the one! They must fall in love if the spell is to be broken, and how can they if he stays in his room?"

"You know he will never love her." Kenny said. "They can't even be in a few feet of each other without them fighting."

"But all we can do is try." Leona stated, giving him a firm glance. "And I don't think that you want to be a walking feather pillow for the rest of your life."

"All right, fine!" Kenny groaned. "But just keep it down."

Just then, Ash entered into the dining hall behind Zoey and Laine. He looked around the hall, seeing that there was one place setting at one end of the table, while two settings were on both sides. And on the floor next to the table, bowls filled with Pokémon food were stationed in rows.

"Take a seat, kid." Zoey gestured to the setting at the end. Though slightly reluctant, Ash complied and sat down. Pikachu was eyeing the many bowls, and his Trainer let him go over to one.

Leona and Kenny jumped up onto the velvet seats and sat down at the two place settings on Ash's left, while Zoey and Laine took the ones on his right.

"You ready?" Leona asked.

Ash raised a curious brow. "Ready for what?"

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, silver trays having of all kinds of food flew in gently, highlighted in blue light. They all carefully landed on the table as Pokémon entered in and took towards the many bowls on the floor. Ash noticed that it was the work of a Psychic attack from an Alakazam that had made the trays come into the hall by themselves. All of the Pokémon had appeared to be wild, since they weren't speaking his language.

But the two Pokémon that really caught his eye were a Piplup and a Buneary. The Rabbit Pokémon immediately had hearts in its eyes when it saw Pikachu, donning it to be female. Ash surpressed a chuckle when the Buneary started to bound over to his partner, her paws outstretched to him and Pikachu having an uncomfortable look on his face.

But the Piplup had kept the lovestruck Normal type a good distance from him, reprimanding her for making a guest feel uncomfortable. The little Water type was male, since he had placed Buneary at a bowl a couple over away from Pikachu, and sat at the one next to him, greeting him cheerfully, and Pikachu returned it.

Ash smiled at his number one Pokémon companion already making a new friend. Then, his attention was drawn to the many silver trays positioned on the table.

"You guys got all this ready yourselves?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, they are more servants in here." Leona said. "It takes a lot of help to keep this place from falling apart."

Ash felt the corners of his mouth slightly curl up in a tiny grin.

"So, Ash. Where are you from?" Zoey asked.

"I'm from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region." Ash answered as the Alakazam from earlier used Psychic again and brought some food over to him and the enchanted servants.

"Kanto, huh?" Leona said, impressed. "Man, you are a long way from home."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "By now, we would've also had our first snow of the season." A sad look then came onto his face.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"You must really miss your home." Zoey guessed. Laine nodded in agreement.

Ash used his fork to push around some of the food. "Yeah, I do." He answered. "I'm not sure if I will ever see it again." _In more ways than one._ He kept the last thought to himself.

" _Pikachu._ " Pikachu chirped sadly when he saw the longing look on his Trainer's face. He wanted to go home, too.

" _Piplup, piplup._ " Piplup reassured Pikachu by patting his back with a flipper. The Electric type looked over at the Water type and gave him a small smile.

Everyone saw the interaction between the two and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Ash." Zoey assured him.

"Yeah." Laine agreed. "You'll soon see your home again. I know it."

Ash wasn't going to ask where that faith came from, but it sure made him feel a little better. After all, he showed that kind of faith many times, and the many times they did, they eventually turned out for the better.

"Thanks." He said with a soft smile on his face. "Well then, let's eat!"

Everyone slightly laughed as they began to dig in, them and the wild Pokémon.

* * *

 **A/N: The dining scene is where I had some trouble, but I think it managed to work out. Hopefully, next chapter won't take so long next time. And I think you guys know what's coming up next.**

 **Until then, I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	11. Sneaking Into the Wing

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Okay, just so you can read this and not listen to me rambling again, let's get on with Chapter 10. Roll it!**

Chapter 10

Sneaking Into the Wing

After dinner, Ash was walking along with Zoey with Laine sleeping on her back. Pikachu and Piplup were by Ash's side, walking and talking together. Ash smiled at how well those two got along, and then turned to Zoey.

"I don't get why everyone here is being so nice to me." He said. "Even the Pokémon, and some are supposed to not have the best reputation."

"You are the first guest we have had in five years." Zoey replied, slightly laughing.

"Man, that is a long time." Ash said. "But, don't you ever want to escape?" He asked. "Your so-called mistress treats you like dirt. You're probably just as trapped as me and Pikachu are."

"The mistress is not as terrible as she appears." Zoey said. "Somewhere, deep inside her, there's a princess... of a young lady just waiting to be set free."

Ash raised a confused brow. By the way she had said that, it seemed like she was hiding something about the beast. And, the more he thought about it, there was something that Leona and Kenny were also not telling him. They had told him not to enter into the beast's quarters on the west side of the castle. He didn't plan to because of what she did, but what if there was something there that they didn't want him to know?

He looked up as they approached the main staircase, his eyes glued to the separate stairs that led to the west wing. "Leona mentioned something about the west side of the castle, where your mistress spends most of her time."

"Don't mind that, kid." Zoey said, gently nudging Ash up the staircase and towards his bedroom in the east wing; the opposite side of the castle. "Now, how about you head to bed?" She suggested, then turned to the sleeping Laine on her back. "It's been quite the long day."

Ash slightly smiled at how adorable the little Bellassom was while she slept, then began to take slow steps up the eastern stairs. "Good night, then." He said.

"Good night, Ash." Zoey said to him. Pikachu bade good night to Piplup, then began to follow his Trainer.

"Straight to bed." She reminded Ash. He only nodded to her as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder.

Once Zoey was out of sight, Ash quickly switched directions and headed to the west wing. It was time to get some answers.

" _Pika pi?_ " Pikachu asked him, wondering what he was planning.

"We need to know who this mistress is." Ash whispered as they wandered through the hallways. "Find her weakness, and get the heck out of here."

As the two quietly walked, they both noticed that the atmosphere around them and the interior feel was cold and dark. Soon, they arrived at two large doors, with two cold brass handles.

"Geez, it even feels creepy." Ash commented. Pikachu only shivered, like the temperature dropped 10 degrees.

Ash slowly reached for the handle, but when his fingers brushed against the cold surface platings, he stopped, feeling the coldness; and it was not just temperamental.

This was his idea, and he needed answers, right? Well, what is going to stop him? Even if things get worse, the beast might throw him out, and then, he's free. But, will she go after his mother and bring her back to be her captive?

Mustering the courage he needed, Ash grabbed the handle again and pulled it open. He and Pikachu looked around the chamber as they quietly entered.

It was kept up okay, better than he thought, but there was dust on some furniture and a few cobwebs up on the ceiling. There was a large bed that had a dirty fur blanket, and a wardrobe that looked like it hasn't been open in years.

What caught his eye was a painting that hung on one of the walls. There was a noble family painted on it, dressed regally and their faces stoic. A father, a mother, and two daughters. Ash couldn't identify the father, because his face was torn badly, mostly in a rage. The mother, though, she was fine and untouched. She had midnight blue hair, matching eyes, and fair skin.

The two girls are what peaked his interest, because they looked really familiar. Or at least, one of them did. They both looked exactly like their mother, so they seemed to be twins. The first twin was the one that Ash recognized.

"Salvia?" He whispered. He remembered the princess who needed his help to sneak away from her duties to participate in a Contest. The little girl even wore her hair the same way and wore a similar blue dress like when he met her. But, it couldn't be her, right? Salvia never mentioned that she had a sister.

However, the other twin, Ash felt like he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Her face was scratched badly as well, like her father, but her bright blue eyes were the only part left untouched by vandalism. Those eyes looked like they were boring a hole into him. She wore a little pink dress and a tiara on her head.

" _Pika?_ " Pikachu questioned in curiosity. Ash turned away from the painting and towards the direction his best friend was going and saw there a metal stand in the middle of the room, before the cold wintery balcony. On it was a glass bell jar holding a budding Gracidea flower floating in the air.

Ash cautiously went up to the jar and watched in awe at it. The single flower was only budding, and that a few slivers of the opening red bud was turning pink. But before his fingertips could touch the glass, an angry roar was heard and he and Pikachu jumped back and took a fighting stance.

The beast leaped down from her spot and snarled viciously. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, before turning to the bell jar. "What did you do to it?!"

"Nothing!" Ash shouted back, but he was getting a little afraid by the scare she just gave him.

"Do you realize what you could've done? You could've sealed our miserable fates!" The beast continued to yell.

"I'm sorry!" Ash yelled, his brave demeanor getting weaker.

"Get out of here!" The beast screamed at him. Pikachu shot a stray bolt of lightning over towards her feet to give them some distance, before he jumped onto his Trainer's shoulder as Ash began to run out of the west wing. "GO!"

When Ash was out of sight, the beast checked the Gracidea and saw that it was fine. But then, she realized what she had just did. She mentally kicked herself as she slapped her paw against her face.

"I'm such an idiot." She cursed quietly.

* * *

Ash dashed throughout the hallways, stopping by his room to get his coat, and then headed down the stairs towards the main foyer. He and Pikachu seemed to have forgotten about their previous escape plan as they ran through the halls.

Leona and Kenny were having a little challenge of who has the longest time of standing upside down, while Zoey was keeping time. The challenge came to an immediate stop when Ash zoomed past them.

"Ash, where are you going?" Leona asked, while Kenny lost his balance and landed on his head.

"Getting the heck outta here!" He answered.

"Wait, Ash!" Zoey called after him. "It's dangerous out there!" But it was too late. Ash burst out the doors and ran out into the wintery woods.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it seems that this one didn't take so long as I did with the last chapter. But now, Ash has ran off into the forest. Next chapter, you know what will happen.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	12. Fight With Mightyena

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Here we go, with the forest battle. Other than that, let's just begin the chapter. Roll it!**

Chapter 11

Fight With Mightyena

Ash was running through the dark and wintery forest, with Pikachu still hanging onto his shoulder. The moon wasn't showing in the sky, because of the thick, dark clouds covering it up. Snow had already began falling down, and the wind was not helping, either.

Finally, the raven-haired Trainer stopped to catch his breath. "Well, it's still a long way back to Snowpoint City, and we'll finally be back with Mom, and forget about that beast completely."

" _Pika pi?_ " Pikachu called his attention. When Ash turned over to his Pokémon companion, the little Electric type pointed down to his belt with his paw. Ash followed it and saw the Poké Ball containing Talonflame inside. The 18-year-old slapped his forehead. He had completely forgotten about him.

"Aw, man!" He exclaimed, remembering their previous plan. "I forgot about Talonflame! I guess I was just so scared because of the beast and so eager to just get out that I forgot that we could've just flown away."

" _Pika_." Pikachu chirped, with an exasperated look.

Suddenly, a bone-chilling howl was heard, echoing through the forest. Ash and Pikachu looked around their surroundings, scanning to see what might be coming out of the barren trees. There was something about that howl, one that Ash just couldn't put his finger on.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He said. Pikachu only nodded in agreement.

Soon, glowing red eyes appeared from in the dark shrubbery. Then, more appeared. Ash and Pikachu felt their blood run cold at the pack of Mightyena that was slowly started to circle them.

"Oh, great." Ash deadpanned. The Mightyena then began to pounce. Ash quickly dodged their attempts to pin him down and started running again.

Unfortunately, the chase didn't last for long, when Ash soon saw that some of the Mightyena had gone up ahead of him and surrounded him once more.

"You've got to be kidding me." The raven-haired Trainer said with a scowl. He then turned around and saw the rest of the pack coming around. "Well, looks like we have no choice, Pikachu." He said to his partner.

Pikachu understood what his best friend was implying, and hopped off his Trainer's shoulder, taking a battle stance.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

The little Electric type immediately began charging its body with electricity and fired a jagged bolt at three of the Mightyena. The large Dark types howled in pain and were stunned by the powerful shock.

"Nice work!" Ash praised, but then he heard one of the other pack members started stalking closer to him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a large stick nearby. "Bring it on!" He challenged. "You can't beat me!"

The Mightyena then jumped up, but Ash was quick enough to smack it across the face with his stick and send it flying. Ash then saw that Pikachu was still keeping some of the other Mightyena at bay, but one was sneaking closer to him from the side.

"Pikachu, watch out!" He warned. "Use Electro Ball, over towards your right!"

Pikachu quickly turned 90 degrees to his right and formed a ball of crackling electricity on his tail. He then swung it towards the Mightyena that was attempting to pounce on him.

" _Pika pi!_ " He called out to his Trainer, warning him that another one of those Dark types was about to jump on him. Ash immediately spun around behind, and swung his stick to hit the Mightyena.

But, another one grabbed the branch that he was using and snapped it in half. Seeing that he was now less defended, he turned back towards his companion.

One of the Mightyena began forming dark purple energy in its maw. Then, it released it into the rings of a Dark Pulse attack. Pikachu yelped in pain as the attack hit him.

Ash caught his friend in his arms. "You okay, Pikachu?" He asked.

Pikachu winced in pain, but then gave his Trainer a smile, assuring him that he was okay.

Ash returned the smile, but it quickly vanished when he saw that the Mightyena were getting closer, making the circle tighter.

"Now what?" Ash asked aloud, holding his partner close.

One of the Mightyena, most likely the leader of the pack, then eyed the defenseless Trainer with a hunger in its eyes. But once it was in the air, aiming to pounce on Ash, a large figure tackled it to the ground.

Ash and Pikachu were in shock as they watched the beast got in front of them and hissed viciously at the Mightyena.

The pack of Dark types were frightened by the beast, who was on all fours, snarling loudly at them, protecting the human boy and his Pikachu. But then, they all began attacking them again. The beast swatted at them, and then began wrestling one to keep it away from Ash.

Ash was stunned. She came back for him, even after she exploded at him and demanded that he leave? His thoughts were cut off by a loud roar of pain. He saw that the Mightyena the beast was wrestling with had bitten into her shoulder.

The raven-haired Trainer knew that he had to do something. While keeping Pikachu in one arm, with his other, he threw up his Poké Ball. With the familiar burst of blue light, Talonflame appeared.

"Talonflame, use Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

The Fire-and-Flying type shot forward like an arrow, its wings glowing a bright white, and tackled the Mightyena off of the beast.

The beast looked over at Ash, surprised that he was helping her. But then, she charged foward to wrestle with another Mightyena that had tried to pounce on Ash from behind.

Ash breathed a breath he didn't know he was holding in and turned over to Talonflame, who was flying above a few of the Mightyena, who were firing Dark Pulse attacks at him, but he was dodging them gracefully.

Pikachu shook off the dizziness he recieved and jumped out of Ash's arms. "You feeling better, buddy?" He asked the Electric type.

" _Pika!_ " He answered confidently.

"Then, use Thunderbolt!" His Trainer ordered.

The little Electric type charged his body up with electricity, and shot a bolt of lightning at some of the Mightyena, making them howl in pain.

"Talonflame, use Razor Wind!" Ash called up to his Fire-and-Flying type up in the air.

The Kalos native Pokémon flapped his wings, and white streaks of power zoomed down on the Mightyena that were attacking him.

With the beast, she had finally gained the upper hand and tossed the lead Dark type over her shoulder to join its pack mates that have already been surrounded by Ash and his Pokémon. She then let out a final loud roar, almost sounding as loud as a Hyper Voice attack, and the pack scampered away, whimpering in fright.

Ash and the beast were breathing heavily as they turned to look at each other. However, it didn't last long, as the beast collasped in a faint and into the snow. Ash ran over to her, and saw that the bite mark on her shoulder was turning red and purple. Her breathing was also becoming a little unsteady.

Ash turned over to Pikachu and Talonflame, showing that he was conflicted. " _Pika pi?_ " The little Electric type asked his Trainer.

The raven-haired boy was deep in thought. If he would leave right now, Talonflame would take him back to Snowpoint City and he would be reunited with his mother. But, the beast would die of cold and infection. And though he thought he wanted nothing to do with her, she just saved his life. He owed her that much, at least.

Ash carefully knelt down and gently shook the beast. Her eyes were glazed with sickness and pain as she looked at him.

"You gotta help me." He whispered. "You've got to stand up."

Eventually, Ash got the beast onto Talonflame, and they all began flying back towards the castle.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now. Next chapter, we will see what's going on back in Snowpoint City, now that there's a secret alliance between enemies.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	13. Enemies Consorting

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Okay, I think I'm on a publishing roll today. But, just a quick heads-up before we begin. This is just a short little filler chapter, so just work with me right now.**

 **All right now, let's get on with Chapter 12! Roll it!**

Chapter 12

Enemies Consorting

Back in Snowpoint City, over in one of the rooms in the Pokémon Center, Delia was sitting glumly on one of the beds. Mr. Mime was sitting beside her, trying to comfort her, but to no avail. Tears were silently coming down her cheeks as she softly began to cry again.

The middle-aged brunette woman didn't want to believe that her son, her only child, was gone forever. Every time that Ash would go out on a journey to another region, she knew that he would always return to her safely, no matter the danger that he had faced, wherever he was. Though it would cause her to worry about him immensely, everything eventually turned out for the better, since he would always come home to her.

But now, it seemed very possible that she would never see him again. He had took her place as a prisoner to a heartless beast for the rest of his life, his bravery not even wavering in the slightest. Though what he did for her was out of his love for her and the honor of the deal he made, what was he thinking? Oh, all of the rash things that he had done before were nothing compared to this.

She remembered when he was a little boy. He was always full of energy and seeking adventure, which usually got him into trouble. But that face would always light up when he would see a Pokémon or hear stories about the amazing feats that many Trainers have accomplished.

Ash looked so much like his father, having the same wild raven black hair and olive tan skin. But he had inherited Delia's own chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes spoke words that Ash would never say out loud, or couldn't say. They were always full of life and wonder. But now, her little boy, her last reminder of her late husband, her Ash, was gone.

A knock on her door slightly caught her attention away from her thoughts on her lost son. "Come in." She said, sniffling.

A young girl came into the room. She seemed about Ash's age and she had short periwinkle blue hair, ruby red eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a long light blue blouse with dark teal accents, a short matching skirt with white leggings underneath, and orange sneakers. A Slurpuff was trailing behind her.

"Is everything okay, miss?" The girl asked Delia. "I was walking to my room across the hall when I thought I heard crying in here. Are you all right?"

Delia shook her head. The girl took a spot next to her. "No. I've just lost my son. Probably forever."

The girl had a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "What happened?" The girl brushed some of her hair behind her ear, which secretly had an earpiece in it.

"Are you going to think I'm crazy?" Delia asked her.

"I won't say anything." The girl promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their own hiding place from in an abandoned warehouse, Team Rocket was listening to Miette's conversation with Ash's mother. She was in, and now it was time to get some answers for all of them.

" _I found this castle south of here, near the lake, and there was this... beast in there. I've never seen anything like it._ " Delia said.

Team Rocket shared a weird glance. A beast? In a castle?

" _Was it a Pokémon?_ " Miette asked.

" _I don't know._ " Delia answered back. " _It was like this hybrid sort of creature that could talk like humans can._ "

Team Rocket shared another confused yet intrigued glance. "A talking beast?" Jessie quietly asked her teammates.

"That's something that I definitely don't wanna meet in a dark alley." Meowth shuddered.

"Sounds like something out of a movie." James added in.

" _I was being held captive there, then my son, Ash, came to rescue me._ " Delia continued from the transmission. " _But he had to take my place in order to save me._ " She then started sniffling again.

" _I really am sorry._ " Miette said.

" _You don't think I'm crazy?_ " Delia asked her.

" _We live with Pokémon._ " Miette said. " _They're quite the mysterious creatures. I'd say anything is possible, even if I don't believe it myself._ "

Then, the transmission was cut off.

Jessie looked over at James and Meowth. "Is that woman nuts or what?" She exclaimed. "Saying that the Twerp is being held captive at a so-called castle where this beast lives?"

"Did that lady crack her coconut when she got lost in the woods?" Meowth asked.

"As idiotic as it sounds, the plan doesn't change." A voice cut through the air, making Team Rocket yelp. They whirled around and saw Miette standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, and Slurpuff was giving them a disapproving look from behind her.

"Where did ya come from?" Meowth asked. "I think I lost one of my nine lives just now!"

"Don't get your tail in a twist." Miette brushed off the Classy Cat Pokémon's comment. She then entered the warehouse. "So, we have a clue where Ash might be and I'll take what I can get."

"And we are one step closer to snatching Pikachu from his twerpy hands." James said.

Miette rolled her eyes. "But does anybody know where that castle might be, if it does exist?"

Team Rocket shared a clueless glance with each other. Miette sighed and slapped her palm against her forehead.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She mumbled to herself, then ignored the undignified complaints and rants from the three of them. Even with Team Rocket's help, finding Ash just got a whole lot harder for all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, what did I tell ya? It's short, and a little like a filler chapter. But, the next chapter might start Ash and the beast on a better path.** **Also, I owe my friend, PokemonFreak90, a huge thank you for editing this chapter before I posted it. And this is what will happen from now on.**

 **Anyway, I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see all of you in Chapter 13. Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	14. Learning More About the Beast

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Here we are, with Chapter 13! I have to quickly thank PokemonFreak90 for the help on beta reading this.**

 **Now, here we go! And roll it!**

Chapter 13

Learning More About the Beast

Meanwhile, back at the castle, over at the west wing, Ash was trying to clean the beast's wounds, but she was making it pretty difficult, even for a real first timer like himself. Leona, Kenny, Zoey, and Laine were watching nervously. Their hearts had nearly stopped when they saw their mistress gravely injured, yet they were filled with gratitude at the sight of Ash leading his Talonflame inside with the beast on its back.

The beast roared loudly in pain and quickly jerked away from the wet cloth that Ash was using to clean her wound on her shoulder. "Watch it, will ya?!" She shouted.

Ash glared at her. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" He answered back. "You're just going to make it worse."

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't ran away." The beast said.

"Well, if you hadn't scared the heck out of me, then I wouldn't have ran away!" Ash retorted back.

"Well, then you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" The beast snapped back. "My personal chambers!"

"And you'd better learn how to control that temper!" Ash shouted.

This was out of character for him, but he was too frustrated to care about that at the moment. Usually, when he was in a fight, either his mother or one of his friends would hold him back until he would calm down.

The beast knew that she had lost the fight when Ash's brown eyes turned searing hot with anger, and that it would only cause more pointless arguments if they kept this up. She huffed with disdain and turned away.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Ash turned his attention back to the wound on her shoulder. "Now please hold still." He said, taking the wet cloth. "This will still sting."

As he carefully pressed the cloth on the wound to clean up the infected area, the beast flinched, but thankfully didn't overreact again.

"I'm actually kind of new at this." Ash admitted, trying to lighten up the mood. "I usually know how to deal with Pokémon injuries, not human. Or anything else, for that matter."

The beast didn't respond to his remark, still having her back turned to him. Sighing, Ash put away the cloth, seeing that the wound was now clean. He then grabbed a bandage and came over to her so that he could look her in the eye. "Now, I still need you to stay still."

The beast still didn't answer him. She was trying to not look deeply into his chocolate brown eyes that, just a few seconds ago, were glowing balls of fire. But now, they were calm pools of concern. Ash carefully wrapped the bandage around her shoulder.

Soon, he had tied the bandage, making sure that it wasn't adding pressure to the wound. Ash opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw that the beast still had her back to him. Not wanting to start another fight, he stood up from the bed.

"Get some rest." He said. Then, he quietly walked away, leaving her to close her eyes. Ash went over to Pikachu, who was watching the encounter with Leona, Kenny, and Zoey. The Electric type then jumped onto his Trainer's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ash." Zoey said.

"We are grateful, kid." Leona added.

Ash then began to ask a question that had been on his mind since he had gotten back. "Why do you care about her so much?" He asked. "I mean, she doesn't seem to treat you or anybody else very kindly. Why do you stay and put up with it?"

"We have lived in the castle our whole lives." Zoey explained. "We were all old friends once, back when things were different."

"And yet, you did nothing?" Ash asked. "Um, sorry if that came out wrong."

"It's all right, Ash." Zoey said. "And you do have a point. You see, when the mistress lost her mother, and her sister left soon after to become an ambassador for our little province, her cruel father took that nice, sweet little girl that we knew and twisted her up to be like him, yet we did nothing to help her."

Ash blinked with mild surprise and looked back towards the beast. She had a family once, too? Yet when the lights of her life had left her, she was exposed to only cruelty and greed, and probably thought that the only way to gain respect was to be the same. But Ash knew that there had to be a better way than that.

Leona nudged Ash's leg, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come on. Let her sleep." She said.

One by one, everyone left the wing, with Ash giving one last look at the sleeping beast, feeling guilt and a twang of sympathy for her. So it wasn't her fault that she was like this. She was just brought up like this, unlike him. Though he had no father there beside him to help guide him when he became a Trainer or when he grows up to be a man, he was still raised in the warmth of his mother's love. With those thoughts, Ash finally left the chamber.

* * *

In his room, Ash couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, which was actually quite comfortable. But his mind was still on the beast. He should've known that she wasn't born a monster. No one is born a monster. She may look like one, but it wasn't her fault. Something must've happened that made her this way, besides being raised coldly. And her old friends, which she now considered servants and nothing more, are suffering the consequences.

Soon, Ash quietly got up from his bed, being careful to not wake up the snoozing Pikachu next to the pillow, and walked silently over to the window. The moon was glowing bright, making all of the snow sparkle. Though the scene was beautiful, Ash couldn't bear to enjoy it at the moment.

What could he do? He knew that he owed the beast his life, but...it wasn't just a matter of getting back to his mother now. His new friends wanted him to stay for some reason, but what was that reason? They'd put so much effort into making him feel like he was a guest, not a prisoner. And they were obviously more friendly than their mistress.

Just then, an idea came into Ash's mind. It was risky, and maybe even crazy, but it was worth a shot. Though, it meant that he would have to stay.

Finally, drowsiness clouded his mind and Ash stifled a yawn. He went back to his bed and went under the covers again. When his head hit his pillow, the 18-year-old Trainer was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, Ash came into the west wing with the servants to check on the beast. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand, making sure that she didn't get a fever from the blood loss, or from an infection. Luckily, she wasn't feverish, and Ash left her bed to let her continue to rest.

His eyes then saw the slowly blooming Gracidea flower that was floating in the glass bell jar. He was no botanist, but he remembered that those flowers couldn't stand the cold and don't take that long to bloom. They were just very rare, mostly to protect Shaymin, the Mythical Pokémon who relies on those flowers to change forms.

From the moment he saw that flower, he knew that magic was the cause for all of this. Ash loved magic as much as the next person does, but knew that many things could be explained by science. That much he learned from his journeys through Unova and Kalos. But this time, he knew that no science could explain all that he had seen in just one day.

"What happens when that Gracidea flower blooms?" Ash asked the servants.

"The mistress remains a beast forever." Leona said.

"And we become real Pokémon." Kenny added. "We would lose our memories of our past lives and this one, and start over as real Pokémon. No more talking and no more of our own uniqueness."

Ash knelt down to their level, with Pikachu beside him. "I want to help you guys become human again." He said. "There must be a way to break this curse that's on you."

"Well, there is one way." Kenny said. Ash perked up, wanting to hear it.

But Zoey cut in. "But it's nothing for you to worry about, kid." She said. "We have our fate and there is no turning back from it."

Ash shook his head. "I don't know much about fate, but I do know that it's never too late to change your fate."

From within the bell jar, a sliver of red in the Gracidea flower faded into a soft pink.

"How long do you have until the flower blooms?" Ash asked.

"Until midnight, on the equinox." Leona asked. Ash tilted his head in confusion. "The first day of spring." She clarified.

"Then we have plenty of time." Ash said. "I don't know how to break the curse, but at least I'm willing to give her a second chance."

The servants beamed at him. Pikachu gave his Trainer a proud nuzzle. Even though his idea seemed crazy, he was with him all the way. And it was his forgiving nature that Pikachu admired about his best friend.

Listening to the conversation, the beast's eyes widened. He was staying and he was going to give her another chance, even after what she had done to him, by forcing him to take his mother's place, and making him a prisoner?

She then started getting distracted when she heard a thumping in her heart, as it beat faster the longer her thoughts remained on Ash. She then turned on her other side to ignore the thumping.

The beast then saw that her servants and Ash were beginning to leave the wing. Not knowing why she got the idea (or how), her mouth opened to speak.

"Dawn." She whispered.

Ash stopped in his tracks and turned back to the beast. "What was that?" He asked.

Knowing that there was no turning back now, and that he won't stop until she conceded, the beast spoke again. "That's my name. It's Dawn."

Ash smiled softly. "That's a pretty name." He said. "Dawn."

The beast, now known as Dawn, felt her cheeks slightly burn at the sound of her name coming from Ash.

"Keep taking it easy, Dawn." Ash said, before he left the room, leaving a blushing Dawn in her bed.

Dawn wouldn't let the second chance that he had given her go to waste.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Besides, this might be the last update from me on any of my stories before I head to camp in less than two weeks.**

 **Until then, whether sooner or later, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	15. Enemy Plans Revealed Unknown

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back with more of this story, even though it is a filler chapter.**

 **Quick thanks to PokemonFreak90 for beta reading this. Now, let's get started with Chapter 14. Roll it!**

Chapter 14

Enemy Plans Revealed Unknown

A night later, Miette was sitting in Delia's room, working out her plan to get closer to Delia in order to find out where Ash was. Right now, they were having dinner, and it seemed that Delia was feeling a little better, but there was still sadness in her eyes.

"Your cooking is delicious, Delia." Miette complimented as she took another spoonful of soup. Her earpiece was in her ear and on the other end of the line, Team Rocket was listening in on the conversation.

"Thank you, Miette." Delia said. She then turned to Mr. Mime and Slurpuff, who were digging into bowls of colorful Poke Puffs. "But your Poke Puffs seem to be exquisite if Mimey likes them so much."

"Thank you." Miette said sweetly. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your son like?"

Delia raised a curious eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "Well, he's brave, he's been kind to almost every living creature ever since I can remember." She said as she thought of her son. "From the moment he was born, there was just a light about him that almost everyone can see."

Miette inwardly grinned. That sweetness about Ash was just too much for his own good.

"He might also be a bit reckless, but he means well." Delia continued. "He is also quite handsome."

Miette giggled a little bit. "Is he?" She questioned.

Delia felt like there were warning bells going off in her head. There was something that Miette was hiding, so she decided to up her own game a little bit.

She picked up her plate. "I think I'm actually going to bed early tonight. Would you like to come back another time?" She asked.

Miette was a little confused by the sudden change, but decided to go along with it. "Of course." She said, picking up her own plate. She then washed it and handed it to Delia. "I will see you later, Delia." She said, then turned to Slurpuff. "Come on, Slurpuff."

The Fairy type followed her mistress out, leaving Delia and Mr. Mime alone in the room. When she heard her footsteps fade away, Delia grabbed her coat and quietly left the room with Mr. Mime following her.

" _Mr. Mime?_ " The taller Fairy type asked.

"Stay close, Mimey." Delia whispered. "There's something about Miette that's rubbing me the wrong way and I want to know if she's hiding something."

* * *

Soon, Miette arrived at the warehouse where Team Rocket was waiting. "Did you get all of that?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Jessie answered. "Though it seemed that you were kicked out a little earlier than usual."

Miette rolled her eyes. "I wasn't kicked out." She denied. "I was probably just getting a little too close too quickly. She probably isn't ready to talk about what really happened to Ash just yet."

"Though, that beast, if it does exist, would make us rich." James thought aloud.

"Yeah, people would go bonkers, seeing something like that." Meowth agreed. "It could be, like, the discovery of a lifetime!"

"Hey!" Miette said. "We stick to the original plan. Find out where Ash is, you get his Pikachu, and I get him all to myself." A lustful grin came over her face.

Listening in on the conversation from outside, Delia couldn't breathe. Miette was working with Team Rocket? She should've known! Now that she thought about it, the profile of Miette seemed familiar.

* * *

 _A week earlier..._

 _Delia was looking through some papers about houses for sale. She still wasn't so sure about how to break this to Ash. He might be crushed. He had spent his whole life in Pallet Town. He likely couldn't imagine living somewhere else._

 _Turning away from the papers, Delia looked out the window. She saw Ash outside, about to enter the hotel. Following behind him like a magnet was a girl with periwinkle blue hair, but that was all that Delia could see of her. She seemed to be talking to him, but from what she could see of her son, he didn't seem very interested in what she was saying to him and quickly rushed inside the hotel._

 _Minutes later, Ash entered the room with an annoyed scowl on his face. Pikachu jumped off his Trainer's shoulder and sat down on the couch._

 _"Ash?" Delia asked. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Yep." He said sarcastically. "Never been better."_

 _"Honey." Delia probed._

 _Ash huffed and sat down on one of the chairs. "I just can't take it anymore! She won't leave me alone!" He exclaimed._

 _Delia went over to him. "I saw from outside that there was a girl with you." She said. "She seems interested in you."_

 _"If by 'interested', you mean 'obsessed', then yeah. She's like a stalker! She's even more obsessed with me than Serena was! At least Serena was trying to be subtle!"_

 _Delia noticed that he didn't like that girl very much. "Well, she seemed pretty." She said cautiously._

 _"She may seem that way, but she's also rude and conceited!" Ash said, before sinking lower into the seat. "She's not for me, Mom, if you were getting any ideas."_

 _"I wasn't, sweetie." Delia assured him. "But I have a feeling that there is, in fact, someone out there who is right for you."_

 _"Maybe, but...that seems like a world away. Even for someone like me."_

 _"Well, it might hit you when you least expect it." Delia said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "That's all I can say."_

* * *

Delia should've known! Miette was the same girl whom Ash said wouldn't leave him alone. No wonder why she was curious about her son. And now that she was working with Team Rocket, this had become more than a simple stalker case.

What could she do? She could just report this to the police. But then again, since Miette wants to know where Ash is, maybe she could give Miette some false information so that she can catch them all in a trap.

Delia quietly gestured to Mr. Mime to follow her. It was time for them to come up with their own plan. 

* * *

**A/N: FYI, the obsessive Serena bit was not really my doing. I just went with it. Sorry for all those you like Serena. But, this is a Pearlshipping story after all.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 15, where we will head back to the castle and see how Ash and Dawn are doing. Please leave a review about what you guys think. They are highly appreciated, and I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	16. Taking the First Steps

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Sorry again for taking forever on this! I had to take a different approach on this scene since Ash is not what we would call a bookworm. I hope I did a good job, though.**

 **Thanks again to PokemonFreak90 for beta reading this. Now, let's get on with Chapter 15! Roll it!**

Chapter 15

Taking the First Steps

One morning, a couple of days later, Ash was watching over Dawn, who was feeling much better, but she was still lying in bed. Since his own clothes needed to be washed, and that he had no other clothing with him, the servants were kind enough to lend him some spare clothing, which for today, was a cream old-fashioned shirt with a brown over shirt and lime green tie, matching pants and brown boots. Also, since the servants insisted that they wash his hat as well, he was given a matching brown cap with a cream yellow Poké Ball insignia on the side. It reminded him of the spare outfit he wore when he was in the Azoth Kingdom in Kalos.

Thinking that she was asleep, Ash began reading aloud from the book that he was lucky to have brought with him before he took his mother's place. Dawn was listening to him read as she slowly turned around in bed to look at him.

Upon reading a section of the book that reminded him of something, Ash closed the book. He closed his eyes, trying to remember something that was told to them almost seven years ago, when he was exploring the Orange Islands.

" _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash._ " He began to recite. " _Though the water's guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three..._ "

Dawn stirred out of the tangled lump of sheets on her bed and recited the final verse of the prophecy: " _Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._ "

Ash turned to her, curiosity in his eyes. "You know the Shamouti prophecy?" He asked.

Dawn slowly sat up. "I've had an expensive education." She said. The Ketchum boy felt the start of a cheeky smile come upon his face. "But I'm confused."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"Forgive me, but you don't really strike me as the intellectual type." Dawn said, feeling her face starting to curl up in a smile as she tried to imagine Ash as a student, studying vigorously. The idea seemed very humorous. Ridiculous, even.

(Yeah, we're looking at you, Alola anime.)

Ash shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not exactly the most studious." He said. "But whenever something strikes me as interesting, it has almost my full attention."

"So how do you know the Shamouti prophecy?" Dawn asked him.

Ash grinned. "I think that's a story for another time." He said, standing up from his spot. "Right now, I think it's time for you to get something to eat."

As much as he would've liked to share some of his most incredible adventures with Dawn, he reminded himself to take some small steps first if they were to start over from their bad first impressions.

He held out his hand to her. Dawn was a little hesitant, but slowly gave him her paw. It seemed monstrous and large as he held it, compared to his own smaller, gloved, and gentle hand. But Ash didn't seem to mind as he gently pulled her out of bed, but then quickly closing his eyes. Dawn was about to ask why he did, but quickly realized that she was only in a thin, dark pink nightgown. A blush came over her blackened cheeks, almost as pink as her nightgown.

"Get dressed. I'll be waiting outside." Ash said, guiding her towards her large closet. He opened his eyes when he had his back turned to her and he left the room. "And don't take forever!" He called. "I've already lost several hours of my life just waiting for some of my friends to get ready in the morning."

Dawn slightly giggled at his comment as she entered her closet. Suddenly, she stopped. When was the last time she had laughed like that? _Too long_ , she thought to herself. It was probably a sign, one that said all hope was not lost.

* * *

Eventually, Dawn came down for breakfast, dressed in a large dark blue casual dress. She was a little nervous about eating in front of Ash, who was sitting at the far end of the table with his Pikachu, a bowl and a plate of food in front of them. Once in a while, Ash would sneak a couple of glances at her, then quickly avert his eyes away. Dawn also did the same; sneak a few glances up at him, then shyly removed her gaze from him.

Despite the awkward breakfast, it went pretty smoothly. Dawn showed Ash the battlefield, which the servants had shoveled the snow off of. Ash was delighted to have a place where he could train his Pokémon. Seeing how happy that made him, Dawn showed that she even had an old Poké Ball transfer machine. Ash couldn't wait to fill up his team again and introduce them to Dawn.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Dawn said quickly, nervous about how his Pokémon might react to the sight of her. She barely got Pikachu to trust her, seeing that she saved his Trainer's life. He was at least friendly to her, and grateful that she saved both of them from the pack of Mightyena.

Ash shrugged it off. "Don't be. Once they see that you aren't as scary as you seem, they'll at least tolerate you."

Dawn was still a little uneasy about that, but she didn't get another word in when Ash took her paw again and led her out to the battlefield. He then took out a Poké Ball.

"Let's start with Talonflame." He suggested. He then tossed the Poké Ball up in the air as the red and white capsule opened. In a burst of blue light, Talonflame appeared. As he landed next to his Trainer, he caught sight of Dawn beside Ash. He quickly jumped up in between the two and reared up his wings in defense, making Dawn take a few steps backward.

Ash quickly got in front of the Fire and Flying type. "No, Talonflame!" He cried out. "Easy." He lifted his hand up and stroked the top of the large bird Pokémon soothingly. "It's okay. She's all good."

Once Talonflame was calm, the Ketchum boy then turned back to Dawn and held out his hand again. This time, Dawn didn't take as long to place her paw in his palm. He then carefully led her paw towards Talonflame. The Kalos native Pokémon was still a little wary of the beast in front of him, but seeing that his Trainer trusted her, he let her pet his head.

Dawn was amazed that this Pokémon allowed her to pet him. Ash smiled at her. "I told you." He said. "You've just gotta trust me." He petted Talonflame once more on the head before turning back to Dawn. "You two can stay here until I get back."

Before Dawn could say a word to him, Ash ran back inside the castle to get some more of his Pokémon, with Pikachu following behind.

Dawn was a little nervous to be by herself with Talonflame, so she just removed her hand from his head, went over to a nearby bench by the battlefield, wiped off some snow, and sat down. Talonflame saw that she was a little uncomfortable. He sensed that she did feel guilty about what she did, and she did save Ash's life. Slowly, he waddled up to her and carefully pushed his head against her large arm.

Dawn slightly jumped at the contact, but after seeing that it was just Talonflame, she somewhat relaxed. She then tried to do what Ash had helped her with. She slowly reached out her hand and closed her eyes. Finally, she felt soft feathers under her paw and there was a gentle warble. Dawn opened her eyes and saw that Talonflame had let her put her paw on his head. She slowly then began to pet it, loving the softness of his feathers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was calling Professor Oak to see if he could send a team of some of his Pokémon. The call was taking longer than he thought, but luckily for him, the professor answered on the fourth ring.

"Ash?" The professor asked, stunned to see him.

The raven-haired young man smiled. "Hey, nice to see you again, Professor." Ash greeted him cheerfully.

But then, the professor got closer to the screen, a worried look on his wrinkled face. "Where are you, young man? Do you know how much worry you're putting me and your mother through?"

Ash flinched at his tone. He sure acts like a father sometimes. _Then again, Professor Oak has had some family experience, so it might be a natural thing._ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, sorry." He said. He knew that his mother was worried sick about him, but he never thought that she would actually tell the professor about this.

Professor Oak sighed and rubbed his temples. "As reckless as your decision was, taking your mother's place as a prisoner, it was the right thing to do, and very admirable of you. After she got back to the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City, she called me up and told me everything, crying her eyes out."

Ash felt a worried chill go up his spine. "Even about the beast?" He asked.

The professor nodded. "At first, I wasn't sure if I should believe it, since I have never heard of anything like this, except in fairy tales. But after seeing how hysterical your mother was acting, I had a hunch that maybe she was telling the truth."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, she was. But I'm alright. I mean it."

"When do you plan on getting out of…wherever you are?" Professor Oak asked him.

Ash wasn't sure how to answer. He couldn't exactly explain to him that he was now staying because of his own accord, wanting to help Dawn and her servants break whatever curse was on them before the equinox. It all sounded like something out of a storybook. Also, if he did tell the professor the truth, he might relay that to his mother, who might do something reckless and call the police to storm the castle and put Dawn and the others into science experiments.

Finally, he spoke, saying, "I can't leave. I made a deal with the beast. Even though the conditions of that were extreme, I gave my word." Professor Oak remained silent as the younger man continued to speak. "Maybe I can get through to her, and with time, she'll release me."

It might be a long shot, but that seemed like the best option. Ash watched the professor's face as he processed what he had said. Finally, he sighed.

"You do have a way of making miracles happen, my boy." He said. "I'll take your word for this."

Ash smiled softly at him. If there wasn't a screen between them, he could have reached out and gave the old man a big hug. "Thank you, Professor." He said. "And if my mom ever calls you, or vice versa, tell her that I'm fine and that I'll come back to her one day."

The Kanto professor smiled. "I'll do that when I get the chance." He promised. "Now, is there something that you need?"

Ash's smile turned brighter. "Can you send me some of my Pokémon?" He asked. "I have a few specific ones in mind."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Ash and Pikachu were back outside in the snow, Ash's belt having four more Poké Balls latched onto it. When they got to the battlefield, they saw that Dawn was petting Talonflame, no longer shy, and that Talonflame was no longer wary of her. A smile crept onto his face at the sight of Dawn enjoying this.

"All right, gang." He said, throwing the four Poké Balls that he gotten from Professor Oak. "Come on out!" He threw the capsules up in the air, bright blue flashes of light coming out of each one. Dawn felt nervous again and she tried to hide behind Talonflame, even though she was still a little bigger than the Fire and Flying type.

As each blue light vanished, a Pokémon appeared proudly. First off, it was Ash's Torterra, his second Pokémon that he had caught during his journey in Sinnoh. Second, it was his Oshawott, one of the first Pokémon from Unova that made his team. Third was his Bulbasaur, one of the first Pokémon he had ever caught. Lastly was his Hawlucha, another one of his Kalos Pokémon.

"Guys, I want you all to meet a new friend." He said to him. "Now, don't freak out when you see her, okay?"

The Pokémon were a little confused about what their Trainer meant, but gave him their consent. Ash went over to Dawn, who was still behind Talonflame. Once more, he held out his hand. Dawn didn't want to seem eager for his touch as she placed her paw in his hand again. Call Ash crazy, but this time, her paw seemed smaller, and it almost seemed the same size as his own palm. Slowly, he pulled her out from behind Talonflame.

As expected, the other four Pokémon were surprised and frightened by her appearance. Most of them looked ready to attack if they sensed any bad vibes coming from her, but Oshawott was so scared that he turned white and fainted dead onto the ground. Dawn would've laughed if she didn't know that he fainted because of the sight of her. She knew that these reactions were the reason why she had hidden herself away from the world after she had become a beast.

Pikachu went over to the Sea Otter Pokémon and zapped him out of his unconsciousness with a Thunderbolt. The little Water type jolted awake and seemed relieved, thinking that he just had a nightmare. However, he got frightened again when he saw Dawn and realized that it wasn't a dream. He was about to faint again when Pikachu caught him and slapped him awake.

"It's okay, everyone." Ash said. "Dawn's a friend now." He turned to her. "I trust her."

Dawn felt her cheeks turn pink again. Slowly, she came up to Ash's side and waved shyly at his Pokémon. They were a little confused as to why such a terrifying creature seemed so nervous. But if their Trainer, who had a heart of gold, trusted her, then maybe they should give her a chance.

Bulbasaur went up to her first, since he prided himself to be a good judge of character. Dawn slowly knelt down and carefully reached out her paw to the Grass type. Sniffing her paw and seeing that she truly was shy about being around Pokémon, Bulbasaur got out a vine and gently wrapped it around her large wrist.

Ash smiled. "That's a sign that he trusts you." He explained.

Dawn returned his grin, slightly chuckling in awe. One by one, all of Ash's other Pokémon began to come around her, even Oshawott, making her smile even brighter. Ash had a gentle smile on his face as he and Pikachu watched the scene in front of them. Things seemed to be getting brighter, just like Dawn's smile.

* * *

 **A/N: The Alola joke was put in there by PokemonFreak90, and I agree. The Alola story arc would be a lot better if the anime stuck with the previous design that they used for Kalos.**

 **Anyway, I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter! I hope the next one won't take so long, but prepare yourselves for some more cute bonding between Ash and Dawn, and a lot of tears.**

 **Until then, see ya! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	17. Memories and Truths

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Wow, a much earlier update than I had expected. Well, I'm not going to complain. It's actually great. This scene, I actually had something planned for it for once, and I think it turned out beautifully.**

 **Thanks again to PokemonFreak90 for beta reading this! Now, let's get on with Chapter 16! Roll it!**

Chapter 16

Memories and Truths

The weeks began to pass quickly. Christmas had already come and gone, and it was one that Ash, Dawn, and all of the other servants would never forget. There had been a little trouble in the beginning, but the holiday eventually turned out wonderful. And that experience only drew Ash and Dawn even closer. Every day that passed, hope was now swelling throughout the entire castle that one day the curse might finally be lifted for good.

Ash didn't quite understand why, but every time he snuck a glance at Dawn across the dining table for their meals, he felt like his eyes couldn't stop looking at her. She didn't seem as beast-like, compared to when he had first met her. She had changed her seat so that she could sit next to him.

She was actually becoming a great friend to him, but yet, why would he sometimes feel like he wanted to be more than friends? He wasn't really sure, since this feeling was unfamiliar to him. Dawn wasn't really that bad, despite her appearance. He would never admit it out loud, but her sapphire blue eyes were what really drew him to her. They spoke emotions that she couldn't or wouldn't say out loud.

Dawn had also learned more about Ash during the past couple of months. She learned that he was an experienced battler, a little bit naive and dense, but had a strong sense of justice, and had the biggest heart she'd ever seen, always kind to all of the Pokémon around the area. He really seemed like he was trying to give her a second chance. She managed to gain the trust of all of his Pokémon, which actually got some of the wild Pokémon to come a little closer to her. The more she dwelled on the thought, the more she began to believe that Ash could actually be the one who could free her.

* * *

One early March afternoon, Ash had let out his Pokémon to play with the servants and the wild Pokémon in the castle for one last snowball fight before the snow melted completely. He was dressed in a simple dark blue tunic with brown boots, still having his hat on his head. He soon found Dawn in the gardens, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Dawn noticed that he had appeared. "Oh hey, Ash."

Ash caught a glimpse of some of the words that were printed on the page. " _When every life meets another life, something will be born._ "

"The Space-Time Legend." He said, sitting down beside her.

Dawn looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know that?" She asked.

Ash smirked. "Cynthia once told me about it." He said simply.

Dawn's eyes widened even more. "Cynthia? The Sinnoh Region Champion?" She questioned him in disbelief.

Ash's smirk grew. "I have a lot of connections here." He said snarkily.

Dawn returned his grin with a small jab to his elbow, making the both of them laugh. "But it's true." He said.

The two of them then heard laughter coming from the courtyard. They looked ahead and saw all of the Pokémon, including the servants, playing in the snow.

"Seems like they're having a good time." Ash commented.

"Yeah." Dawn agreed. "But every time I enter a room, all sound seems to die."

Ash held back a chuckle because as much as it sounded funny, there was some truth to that statement. Then again, he could relate.

"Me, too." He said. When Dawn looked at him in confusion, he began to explain. "When I was little, a lot of the kids used to make fun of me, saying that I was weird."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Well, for one, I'm not the best student." Ash began to explain. "Second, I've had a natural 'talent' with Pokémon, whatever that means."

"I think you do." Dawn said. "The others have noticed it, too."

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what this 'talent' is to me." Ash said. "All I really do is try to help them and be their friend in any way I can."

Dawn looked at him, deep in thought. "It sounds like you had a rough early life." She said.

"Not as rough as yours." Ash said, but then he realized what he had said. "Sorry."

This time, Dawn shrugged it off. "It's okay."

"But anyway, I know what it's like to be lonely." Ash said.

Dawn suddenly had an idea. "What if we ran away for the day?" She suggested, looking at Ash. The Ketchum boy raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused.

* * *

Minutes later, the two of them were in the library. When Dawn showed Ash the library a couple of months before, they would usually hang out there when not outside or on the battlefield.

Dawn slid down a ladder with a large and dusty book under her arm. She then walked over to Ash, who was waiting at a large book stand. She then took the book out from under her arm.

"One more gift from the ones that cursed me." She said, and then blew the dust off the cover.

Dawn hadn't mentioned to Ash that the Lake Trio were the ones that had cursed her. Maybe if she ever broke free from her curse, she would explain the whole story to him.

Dawn placed the book on the stand and opened it. The open pages revealed a starry sky, along with a star map that was literally floating off the pages.

Ash stared at it, awestruck. "This is amazing." He breathed.

Dawn gave him a brief smile. "Yes, but it was their cruelest trick." She said. "It served as a reminder that the outside world has no place for a creature like me."

Ash looked over at her. Recently, he had begun to hate it whenever Dawn thought low of herself. Sure, she looked…different, but that didn't mean that she was evil. She had come a long way since they had first met. In fact, she was turning into the most mysterious yet amazing friend that he had ever had, other than Pikachu and his Pokémon.

Feeling bold, she took Ash's hand in her paw and guided it towards the open pages of the book. She then placed it on the star map.

"All you have to do is think about the one place you want to see." Dawn instructed as she let go of Ash's hand. "Find it in your mind and then feel it in your heart."

Ash looked down at the enchanting star map, the stars floating off the page, her words echoing in his head. There was one place in the whole world that he wished he could see again, where all of his questions could finally be answered. Why did he have to move away from Pallet Town? Why leave the only home he had ever known? What would his father think of thisif he was still around? What really happened to him that made him leave him and his mother and never came back?

Suddenly, he felt like there was a wind blowing against him, as if he was flying through the darkened sky. Trees, mountains, and even seas zoomed past his sight until the wind gradually came to a stop as a familiar sight started to take form.

Ash and Dawn looked around and saw that they were no longer in the castle library, but in an empty living room, with a large window allowing soft silver moonlight to seep inside.

"Where did you take us?" Dawn asked.

Ash was breathless for a few moments before he answered, "Pallet Town."

Dawn looked around the empty house. "Oh, I've heard of Pallet Town." She said. "It's actually a nice place. What would you like to see first?" There was no answer. She turned over to Ash, his eyes shimmering with disbelief and sorrow. "Ash?"

Ash looked throughout the entire room before moving to the kitchen. It was empty, too. He then headed up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Nothing remained in there, either. Finally, he checked his mother's bedroom. Again, like all of the other rooms, it was empty. Not a piece of furniture was left.

"It's all gone." Ash finally said. "Everything…. It's all gone."

For a few moments, Dawn was confused by his actions and words. But then, it hit her like a lightning bolt to the head. "You used to live here, didn't you?" She asked.

Ash slowly nodded his head. Memories began flooding into his head. All of the moments he'd had with his mother in this very house, from his earliest childhood years that he could remember, to when he was 10 years old and heading out on his Pokémon journey, and up to when he had just turned 18 and he, Pikachu, and his mom went out to Sinnoh for a summer vacation. A permanent vacation.

"Born and raised right here." He added in a whisper.

Dawn then thought of something. It might seem like a sensitive topic, but her curiosity overruled her rational thinking. "Whatever happened to your father?" She asked.

Ash looked over at her. Honestly, this was the first time someone had asked that question, so he wasn't sure how to respond. Finally, he gave her a response.

"It was the one thing that my mom wouldn't talk about." He said. "I knew better than to ask."

Dawn then sensed something in the air. "Hey, something's outside."

There was one advantage to her cursed state. Dawn was given the remarkable sensibilities of Pokémon, so her senses were super heightened than that of a normal person.

Ash remained still, listening to the silence. The faintest sound of rustling from outside was then heard. "You're right."

"Come on." Dawn said, and the two of them then headed outside.

Once they were out of the house, Dawn began heading into the forest near the house with Ash following behind. Something about this area of the forest seemed familiar and it was very eerie.

Finally, Dawn stopped at a large tree, where the roots were slightly above ground and gnarled. A weird tingling sensation sent chills down Ash's spine.

Dawn then saw something poking out of the roots. She carefully went up to it to get a closer look. It was a folded note, yellowed with age, but amazingly not ripped or muddied by the soil. She carefully pulled it out of the entanglement of roots. There was something written on the front flap.

"Ash?" She called.

"What?"

Dawn held out the note to him. "I think this is for you."

Ash looked at the note with wide eyes. With a shaking hand, he took the note. Sure enough, written in faded black ink on the front flap, was his name: Ash Ketchum. He then unfolded the note and began to read the message inside.

 _'To whoever finds this note, if you are not my lovely wife, Delia Ketchum, or my son, Ash, to whom this note is for, please give this to them._

 _'Delia, if you are reading this, I want to say that I'm sorry. I was only doing what I thought I had to do to protect you and our son. He's special, you know that? More special than you can even imagine. He needs to be protected until he is ready to head out on his journey. Please do that for me and for him. My only regret is that I won't be able to do it with you. Please tell Ash that his Daddy loves him, and always will. And I love you, too, Delia. I know you didn't have a great early start in life, but I was willing to give you a second chance when we first met. All I ask is that you keep being the loving, caring, and fearless woman and mother that I know you can be._

 _'Ash, my son. If this is you reading this, I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you will have to grow up without me, and that I won't be able to see you grow up to be the amazing young man that I know you will be. There is something that I need to tell you. If your mother hasn't told you already at least a million times, you are special. You are capable of doing extraordinary things, things that have only been told in legends. How I know this, I can't exactly explain in this note. One day, it will all be explained to you, I promise. You have more courage, determination, and compassion in your little finger than a lot of other folks have in their whole body. You will become the greatest Pokémon Master that this world has ever seen, I know it. I love you, son. My greatest wish is that I can come home to you and your mother again soon._

 _'I love you, my family._

 _'Jayce Ketchum, loving husband and father.'_

The name struck a chord inside of Ash. That name...it sounded so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. Jayce Ketchum.

"Dad?" The name came out as a choked whisper. Ash felt tears starting to build up in his throat and liquid swimming in his eyes. He had never said that word before in his life and had always wanted to say it.

Dawn came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said, feeling tears build up in her own eyes. She had a father of her own, but he raised her to become the cruel person that she once was. He never knew his dad, yet he was loved by him in the short time that they had been together. If there was any member of Dawn's family that she'd ever wanted to see again, it was definitely her sister, so Dawn could relate to how he was feeling at that moment, at least a little.

Ash felt like he couldn't stand up anymore and knelt down beside the gnarled roots of the tree. When he reached out to touch them, he felt a sudden energy surge through him. Something began flashing in his vision, like a memory.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was dark, and the night sky seemed darker with the storm clouds threatening to release their downpour any second. A baby had started to whimper at the sound of the thunder rolling. A young couple was running from something, or someone. Finally, they had stopped to catch their breath. The woman had fair skin, lush brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and matching brown eyes. She wore a dark green shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. It was Delia._

 _The man beside her, holding the baby, had wild ebony black hair, olive tan skin, and bright blue eyes. The man wore a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. It was Jayce._

 _"Do you think we lost them?" Delia asked._

 _"I don't know." Jayce answered. He looked around, then at his wife, and finally at his baby son in his arms. The baby was afraid now, whimpering up at the sky. Jayce began to comfort him._

 _"Easy, it's okay, bud." He soothed. "It's alright, kiddo." It seemed to work for a little bit, since the baby stopped whimpering._

 _Jayce had an idea on how to get his family home safely. But there was a catch. However, he was willing to take it so that his wife and son would live. He handed the baby to Delia, who took their son in her arms._

 _"Go." He said simply._

 _Delia was confused. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Go." Jayce repeated. "Before they find you. I'll be fine. I'll lead them away from the town."_

 _"But what about you?" Delia asked, starting to get at what her husband was saying._

 _"My only concern is that you and Ash get home safely." Jayce said firmly. He turned to start running again, but Delia grabbed his arm._

 _"They'll kill you." She said, tears starting to come out of her eyes._

 _"Better me than you." Jayce said._

 _"They won't hurt me." Delia retorted._

 _"But what about Ash?"_

 _Delia stopped and looked down at her infant son, who looked up at her with worried brown eyes. He was her child, but also Jayce's. There was a chance that they might hurt him. Maybe they won't, but could she risk that? Delia slowly released her grip on her husband's arm._

 _Jayce took his wife and son in a hug. "I love you both. Remember that." He said. By now, Delia was silently crying. Reluctantly, Jayce broke the hug._

 _"Now, go!" He said, and gently pushed Delia away._

 _Slowly, Delia started running out of the forest, holding her son close to her, just as rain began pouring down. Thunder roared above, scaring the baby, making him cry._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

The memory ended with a haunting echo and Ash felt utterly breathless. His father sacrificed himself to save him and his mother. And that selfless act unfortunately cost him his life. Ash knew that tears were now quietly trailing down his face.

Dawn came up beside him, placing her paw over his hand. Ash had a feeling that somehow, she must've seen that, because she also had tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry about the things I said about your mother." She said, remembering that she had called her a trespasser when she and Ash had first met.

Ash looked over at Dawn. "Let's go home." He said, his voice barely audible.

"All you have to do is think it." Dawn said simply.

Ash quickly imagined the castle library in his mind and in a flash of light, he and Dawn vanished from Pallet Town and back at the castle. It felt like no time had passed at all.

Ash couldn't take it anymore and he left the library, tears coming down his face and the note held tightly in his hand. Dawn could only watch as he ran out and towards his room. She sat down in an armchair near the fireplace and silently began to weep for him as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I kind of felt like I was going to cry while I was writing this scene. In the 2017 movie of _Beauty and the Beast,_ this scene actually made me cry when I first watched it. **

**Well, next up is a little extra scene, where Ash truly finds peace about his father's death, and I think it actually might be interesting as to how. Until Chapter 17, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	18. Finding Peace

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Oh. My. Gosh!** **This chapter took freaking forever! I'm so sorry, everyone!**

 **I've just been so busy with a whole lot of other things, especially with the decision to only focus on a few stories at a time. Hey, once I'm done with "How to Train Your Pokémon", I'll be working more on this story. Particularly because in a couple of chapters, we'll be having a very iconic scene coming up.**

 **Once again, I give a big shout-out to PokemonFreak90 for beta reading this. Now, let's get on with Chapter 17. Roll it!**

Chapter 17

Finding Peace

When Pikachu came back inside after a fun match of snowball fighting with the servants and some of the other Pokémon, he didn't expect to quickly sense a sadness within the grand building.

He first peeked into the library and saw Dawn there, quietly crying on a chair, but there was no sign of Ash. He then scampered up the stairs to Ash's room and there, he found his Trainer lying on his bed, crying his eyes out, muffled by the pillow. This was not something that Ash would do often, so Pikachu knew that something serious must have happened.

He carefully jumped onto the bed and licked his friend's hand. " _Pika-pi?_ " He asked in his language.

Ash managed to calm down his sobs a little bit and wipe away some tears before turning to his partner. "Hey, buddy." He said.

" _Pika, pika?_ " Pikachu asked, tilting his head, wondering what got his Trainer so upset.

Ash sniffed and slowly sat up. "I learned something, Pikachu." He said. "About my dad."

Pikachu's eyes widened. Ash had practically never mentioned his father in the whole time that he had known Pikachu and it was obvious that it was a sensitive topic.

"He…" Ash swallowed a lump in his throat that was building up again. "He sacrificed himself, just to make sure that Mom and I were safe." He then looked down, a tear slipping down his face. "But he never came back."

Pikachu now felt like he might start crying, too. He came over to his best friend and hugged his leg in an attempt to comfort him. Ash buried his face in his arms.

"But why?" He asked himself. "How could he choose to let me grow up without him? Leave Mom alone? What's so special about me that he gave himself up for?"

Pikachu knew that Ash was letting his grief go to his head, blocking out all sense of reason, because they both knew that they had faced impossible challenges and saved the world many times together. But he decided to just let him cry.

Ash continued crying until he felt his tear ducts were completely dried up. If his ego would catch up to him, he would punch himself for acting so childish. He was 18 years old, for crying out loud! He shouldn't be crying like he was a little 5-year-old! But he thought that if anyone had learned why they had grown up with a single parent and why the other parent never came back, they would wallow in their sorrows as well.

Soon, Ash fell asleep, still curled up in a ball. Pikachu released his comforting hold on his Trainer's leg and looked outside. It was sunset and the moon would be rising soon. He curled up next to his sleeping friend and started snoozing.

* * *

For some reason, Ash suddenly found himself in a forest cloaked with mist and not inside Dawn's castle. He looked around, not recognizing anything familiar.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. "How did I get here?"

The mist slowly started to clear up and Ash quickly realized just where he was. He was back in the very same forest where he and Dawn had learned of his father's fate. The same tree with the gnarled roots stood there in the monochrome background and Ash felt a burning rage starting to build up inside of him. He ran to it and gave a hard punch to the trunk. If he got splinters stuck in his glove and skin, he would deal with it later. Right now, he needed to lash out at something.

"WHY?" He shouted, his voice breaking again. "Why did you leave me and Mom? What is so important that you had to leave us to protect us?!"

Ash fell to his knees again like he had earlier. He didn't even bother crying this time. He had already wasted all his tears, so only heavy breaths were coming out of his throat.

Suddenly, he heard a cheerful chirping noise from behind him. Ash whirled around and saw a familiar Pokémon floating above his head.

"Celebi?" He asked in wonder. The little Time Travel Pokémon chirped in happiness at the young man staring at it. Ash cocked his head slightly, wondering where he had seen this particular Celebi. Then, it struck him.

"You're the Celebi from Crown City!" He said. Celebi chirped again as it flew around Ash in circles, making him really laugh for the first time in hours. "Well then, it's great to see you again. But what are you doing out here?"

Celebi chirped, waving its little paw, beckoning Ash to follow it. Curious, he did follow it through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over rocks. Soon, they had arrived at a large clearing, decorated with hundreds of white flowers.

The little Time Travel Pokémon chirped loudly, as if it was calling out to something or someone. Ash looked around the clearing and saw that there was no one there.

"Hey, Celebi, is there supposed to be someone here?"

Celebi chirped in confirmation and called out again. This time, there was a reply.

"Okay, Celebi!" A male voice answered. It was a warm and friendly voice that sent shivers down Ash's spine.

A particular thick patch of fog slowly started to take the shape of a human, along with colors appearing within the condensing dew. Eventually, there was a man appearing in the mist. He had an ethereal glow to his person, along with a black T-shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes. He had wild raven hair, tan skin with Z-marks on his cheekbones, and electric blue eyes.

For Ash, not only did he feel like he was staring into some sort of mirror, but he had just seen a fleeting memory of this man a few hours ago.

"Now what was so important that I had to…" The man trailed off when he saw Ash, who was staring at him.

The man slowly walked up to Ash, his hand slowly outstretching towards his face, as if not believing what he was seeing. The much younger man felt a coolness touch his shoulder as the man placed a misty hand on it.

"Ash?" The man whispered, as if his name was a prayer.

By now, Ash couldn't hold it back anymore. He released a couple of tears and threw his arms around the man's torso, feeling as solid as a real being, but it had the coolness of a marble statue. The man placed his arms around Ash, returning the sudden hug.

"Dad." Ash breathed, his voice slightly choking again.

Jayce Ketchum gently placed his chin on top of his son's head. "I've missed you so much." He said softly.

Ash broke the hug to look his father in the eye. "Why didn't you come back?" He asked the first thing that popped into his head. "I mean, I know what happened, but you must've had a chance or more to get back to me and Mom. So why didn't you?"

Jayce sighed. "It was to protect you." He answered.

Ash felt a little twitch of anger build up. "That's what I've been told!" He said. "Everyone says that! But why? What's so special about me?"

Jayce placed a cool hand on his son's shoulder. "Calm down, sport." He chided playfully. "Or do I need to remind you of all you've been through?"

Celebi chirped in agreement and blew a few bubbles into the air. Ash looked into the air and saw many of his adventures during his journey. When he softened the heart of Mewtwo, the Shamouti prophecy, helping save the Tree of Beginning, and much more exciting memories.

Ash felt his temper starting to calm down. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He then looked over at Celebi with grateful eyes. "Thank you, Celebi."

Celebi chirped happily as it spun around in the air.

Jayce chuckled at the sight and turned back to his son. "Look at what you've done without me." He said to him. "Not just anyone can do what you have done. Even what had happened a couple of months ago."

Celebi blew out one more time bubble and Ash caught the scene of himself sacrificing his freedom to Dawn in exchange for his mother's.

Jayce chuckled again. "It seems that rash selflessness and forgiveness runs in the family." He said.

Ash gave his father a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Jayce rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you remember when your mother told you that she didn't have the best memories of her younger years?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "She was a part of Team Rocket, back when they were first starting out. But she left them when she met you."

Jayce laughed lightly at the short summary. "Well, that's one way of putting it." He said. When his son still looked at him confused, he began explaining. "There's a little more to that story than what your mom put in."

Celebi flew around in a tight circle, allowing Ash and Jayce to peek into the past.

"I was captured by them when I was just a little older than you are now." Jayce began explaining. "They wanted to recruit me because of my strength. But I of course, wanted nothing to do with it. But when I got the opportunity to escape, your mom stopped me before I got too far."

* * *

 _Flashback 20 years ago_

 _A 20-year-old Jayce was quietly sneaking around the woods where the so-called gang Team Rocket had placed their headquarters. After an entire week, he had the chance to be free once again. He just had to get far enough. Back then, he was wearing a gray shirt, faded denim jeans, and white and black sneakers, with black biker gloves on his hands._

 _"May I ask where you're going?" A voice asked coyly, making him jump._

 _Jayce groaned and turned around to see the ringmaster's girl behind him, leaning against a nearby tree, one leg on the trunk and the other on the ground, with her arms crossed against her chest. She was wearing a dark red halter top, black shorts that thankfully went to just above her knees and not further up, and brown ankle boots. Her brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, near the crown of her head. Around her waist was a loose leather studded belt with a couple of Poké Balls on them._

(Ash was a little disturbed to see his mother wearing such rebellious clothing. He never thought that she was in that deep with his archenemies.)

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, you little tool for lust." Jayce said sarcastically before narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm trying to escape and get the heck away from you crazy people."_

 _Delia raised an eyebrow at him, dropping her little vixen act for a moment. "Why would you call us 'crazy'?"_

 _"What you guys plan on doing is wrong." Jayce answered, as if the answer was obvious. "You guys use Pokémon as weapons to terrorize and abuse! They are amazing creatures that can bring people together! And they can be your most loyal companions."_

 _Delia only looked at him stoically as Jayce continued. "Pokémon aren't used to get what you want and definitely not so that you can conquer the world. Which, I might add, is pretty cliche. Typical villain goal."_

 _Now, Delia's eyes widened. "Conquer the world?" She asked._

 _"Don't give me that bucketload of stupidity!" Jayce shouted. "That's what your psycho boyfriend plans to do in the future! He's lost his marbles!"_

 _"Giovanni never told me anything about that." Delia said, her eyes looking like they might start welling up._

 _Jayce looked at her with confusion. Was she just an innocent pawn in their game, like they wanted him to be? "Well, that's what I heard from some of the others." He said. "And even from that stick-in-the-mud boy toy of yours."_

 _Delia scowled at him because of his choice of words. "We never did anything of what you might be thinking." She said, her teeth clenched in disgust. "If he even tried, then we'd be through!"_

 _Jayce raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Seriously?" He asked. Delia nodded, her eyes thin slits. "Huh. At least one of you has some morals."_

 _Delia wanted to scoff, but instead, she felt a little smile tug at her lips and she just rolled her eyes. Not even Giovanni made her smile this way. There was definitely something about this young man._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud caw piercing the air. Jayce tensed visibly while Delia looked around in worry. As lightning struck the dark sky, a large Fearow appeared, hovering above them._

 _Jayce reached for a Poké Ball on his belt. Delia looked around for something to use as a weapon. But the Fearow was already descending on them, so Delia acted quickly._

 _"Look out!" She shouted, and ran towards Jayce, pushing him out of the way. The Fearow's talons wrapped around her waist and began to carry her off. Jayce looked back up at the sky, eyes widening in surprise and fear._

 _"She has got to be crazy." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head with his hand buried in his untamed ebony locks. "Either just plain crazy or crazy brave."_

 _Jayce reached again for a Poké Ball. "Arcanine, let's go!" He called out, throwing the capsule up in the sky._

 _In a flash of blue energy, a beautiful Arcanine appeared, barking confidently. Its muscular yet lithe body was highlighted in the moonlight._

 _"Jump as high as you can to get on that Fearow!" Jayce commanded._

 _The Fire-type Pokémon obeyed and began jumping gracefully and higher every time until it finally pounced on the Fearow._

 _"Flamethrower!" Jayce ordered._

 _A stream of red-hot flames spewed out of its mouth, burning the Flying-type's feathered back, making it screech in pain. Then it released Delia and she began falling. Jayce began running as fast as he could and he caught her in his arms. Arcanine leaped back down after scorching the Fearow and it flew away in pain._

 _"You okay?" Jayce asked Delia._

 _"Somewhat." She answered, flinching slightly and gritting her teeth._

 _Jayce felt something warm and sticky trickling onto his palms, so he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the talon marks on her bare skin near her waist, blood starting to leak out._

 _"You're hurt!" Jayce exclaimed._

 _Delia gave a tiny scoff, though there seemed to be no negative emotion in it. "Isn't that obvious?" She asked._

 _Jayce would've rolled his eyes, but decided against it. Thinking quickly, he lifted her up and they both climbed onto the back of Arcanine._

 _"We need to get you some help." He said, carefully cradling Delia in his arms._

 _Delia looked up at him with surprise. "Why would you help me?" She asked. "I thought you hated me, after what my friends did to you."_

 _Jayce had a grim look on his face. "Well, I'm still a little bitter about that, but I'm not leaving you here when you can easily get a blood infection."_

 _Delia's eyes widened in surprise, but then they softened, taking Jayce aback a little. "Thank you." She whispered._

 _For some reason, Jayce felt a little smile beginning to form on his lips. "No problem." He answered quietly._

 _Arcanine took that as a signal to get moving. Jayce held onto Delia and used his free hand to grip onto the Fire-type's fur. Then they vanished into the forest cloaked in night._

* * *

The memory then faded, leaving Ash with a sense of deja vu, knowing where the rest of the story went from there. His mother left Team Rocket, never returned, married his father, and then they had him.

"So you were taken captive as well. Like I was." He said in understanding.

Jayce nodded. "And likewise, when your mother risked herself to save me, even though we were on opposing sides, I couldn't let her suffer." He then turned to his son. "When Dawn saved you, what went through your mind when you had the choice?"

Ash bit his lip in thought. "I…I couldn't just leave her there." He decided to answer, knowing fully well that this was the truth. "Even after she forced me to take Mom's place, she came to protect me when technically, the deal was broken when I ran off."

"And now, you're staying out of your own free will." Jayce added.

A pained grimace came on the younger man's face. "I think I'm still pretty much a prisoner, because I'm not still allowed to leave the grounds."

"But you still want to help the others break free of their enchantment." Jayce reminded him.

Ash only nodded. Jayce placed a misty hand on his son's shoulder again. "We both gave someone who we thought was heartless a second chance and learned that there's more to them than meets the eye."

The younger man smiled up at him, then Jayce placed his other hand on Ash's other shoulder. "Always remember that your mother and I love you, Ash." He said warmly. "You have the courage, kindness, and forgiving spirit that not many people have. That's what makes you special."

"Not even if I have the same aura as Sir Aaron?" Ash teased.

Jayce chuckled at the little joke. "Even if you have a lot of rare abilities and talents, always know that your heart is your true power."

Ash gave the spirit form of his father a small and gentle smile. "Thanks, Dad." He whispered. Jayce returned the smile as both father and son shared one last hug before everything faded.

* * *

Ash snapped his eyes open, a couple of ragged breaths escaping his mouth. He quickly sat up straight and looked around. He was still in his room in Dawn's castle. Pikachu was cuddled up next to his legs and starting to stir from the sudden movement. The only difference was that the sky was a velvet black with a bright silver moon shining above and with tiny specks that were stars.

" _Pika-pi?_ " Pikachu squeaked, sounding groggy and rubbing his eyes with his paw.

Ash took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. After having that dream or vision or whatever it was to be called, he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. A pressing matter that he didn't know he had for so long. His father was proud of him and was watching over him. He always had been.

Slowly, he got off the bed. Pikachu was about to follow him, but Ash placed a gentle hand on his head, petting him so slowly that he was drifting back to sleep.

"I need to do something really quick, buddy." He whispered to him. "I'll be back. Go back to sleep. It's okay."

Once his number one Pokémon partner was snoozing again, Ash quietly left the room. He headed over to the west wing, and just as he thought, Dawn was out on her balcony, looking out towards the horizon. He could hear the barely audible breaths as she too had run out of tears to cry.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Ash stood next to her and gently placed a hand on top of her own paw. Dawn looked at him with surprise, her blue eyes slightly red. The raven-haired Trainer only gave her a soft and reassuring smile while giving her paw a slight squeeze, telling her that everything was fine now.

A relieved smile came upon her face and the two just basked in this now comfortable silence as they gazed up at the stars.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, things have gotten back to normal. I guess. Ash finally finds peace concerning his father, and shares it with Dawn.**

 **I know that we don't know for sure about Delia being a part of Team Rocket in the past, but I've always kind of been a little biased to that theory, so I thought it can work in this.**

 **Speaking of Delia, in the next chapter, we'll see how she's doing, and what she might do to catch a certain periwinkle-haired girl right in her own trap. Will it work, or will it backfire? We'll have to see.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	19. Exposure Gone Wrong

Warming Hearts

 **A/N: Hey there, guys! Sorry for the delay, but I finally finished this chapter. It's short, but it does play a crucial part in the story.**

 **Big thanks to PokemonFreak90 for beta reading this. Now, let's get on with Chapter 18! Roll it!**

Chapter 18

Exposure Gone Wrong

The following night, back in Snowpoint City, Miette was discussing progress with Team Rocket in their meeting place. The group of Pokémon thieves weren't happy that this was taking so long.

"It has been nearly five months since we made our agreement!" Jessie hissed. "And the Twerp and his Pikachu haven't made a single showing!"

"You would think that they would've fallen off the face of the Earth." Meowth complained.

"And we've been meeting here in this dinky, drafty warehouse every night in this town of frostbites!" James added.

Miette scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Man, you guys sure are whiny." She said, annoyed. Her Slurpuff agreed. "Don't let your fingers fall off yet." Her statement made Team Rocket shudder with discomfort. "We're getting closer as to where Ash is."

She pointed to a map on the table, showing a large red circle drawn around the vicinity of Lake Acuity. There were blue X marks around the southwestern area. "All I could get so far is that he's somewhere here." She got out a green marker and circled around one of the X's. "Tonight, we move out and check it."

"Good." said Team Rocket.

"Not so fast!" A loud voice shouted, making all of them jump up as a flashlight flicked on. They turned to it and saw that Delia was holding the flashlight while Mr. Mime was holding a video camera.

"I knew that there was something off about you, Miette." Delia said. "But I never thought that you would actually be conspiring with Team Rocket!"

" _Mr. Mime!_ " The Psychic and Fairy type added in her chiding.

"Guess you aren't as smooth as you thought you were." James muttered to the Kalos girl. Miette only gritted her teeth.

"I did trust you for a while, Miette. But then I noticed that there was something off. You seemed a little too interested as to the whereabouts of my son." said Delia. "Then I remembered Ash complaining about your constant harassment once."

Miette almost snarled viciously, giving Team Rocket a strange shudder down their backs.

"And now, I have all the evidence that I need." Delia finished.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jessie exclaimed, and threw a Poké Ball. "Go, Gourgeist!"

The Kalos Pokémon appeared in a flash of blue light, ready for battle.

"Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. A dark purple orb of energy appeared in its mouth and Gourgeist fired the attack.

Delia grabbed the camera. "Mr. Mime, use Light Screen!" Mr. Mime obeyed and with its hands, formed a wall of light in front of it, deflecting the Shadow Ball.

"Inkay, on the double!" James summoned, throwing a Poké Ball of his own. The Kalos Psychic type appeared in a flash of light.

"Use Psybeam!" The male member of Team Rocket ordered. Inkay fired a beam of rainbow-colored energy at Mr. Mime, but it was still reflected by the Light Screen from before.

"Mr. Mime, use Double Slap!" Delia said. The Psychic and Fairy type released the wall of light and then jumped up to Inkay and gave it two mighty slaps.

Jessie and James were getting a little worried. "Now I see where the Twerp gets his annoying strength." The female member muttered.

"Battling instincts runs in the family." Delia said with a smirk.

" _Mr. Mime, Mime!_ " Mr. Mime exclaimed proudly.

Miette scowled. "I'm surrounded by idiots." She grumbled quietly, and then held a Poké Ball of her own between two slim fingers.

"Psychic!" Delia commanded. The eyes of Mr. Mime glowed bright blue and nearby crates began floating, the edges of them highlighted in the same shade of blue. It then threw them towards Team Rocket, making them flinch in fear as the crates hit them.

"Let's go, Mimey!" Delia said, ready to run.

"Mr. Mime!" The Psychic and Fairy type exclaimed in agreement.

But before they could, they were suddenly enveloped in the familiar blue light of Psychic. However, as she struggled to regain control of her limbs, Delia knew that Mr. Mime wasn't doing this. Someone else's Pokémon was.

Delia felt the camera being snatched out of her grip, and it floated over to hover above a male Meowstic, his eyes glowing a similar cyan blue. Miette was standing behind him, her arms crossed and a sinister smirk was on her face.

"I'm afraid that we can't let you leave." She said. "Not when we're so close to finding Ash."

"Why do you want to find him?" Delia demanded. "I know why Team Rocket trails behind him, but what about you?"

"Because your son and I are meant for each other." Miette answered, as if it was obvious.

Delia felt a strange churning in her stomach and it wasn't because of her parental overprotectiveness. Ash never could understand women for most of his life until he became a young adult (unless it was painfully obvious), and he certainly didn't know how charming he could be without knowing it. But this was on a level that bordered dangerous.

She glanced over at Team Rocket and it looked like they didn't exactly agree with the mindset that Miette had implanted in her brain. They only joined forces just to find Ash.

"He doesn't seem to agree with you." Delia finally said, glaring determinedly at the periwinkle-haired girl. "He told me that himself."

Miette rolled her eyes. "Ash can be so naive." She replied. "You of all people should know that."

Delia gritted her teeth. Of course Ash was innocent at heart, but that, along with the strength of his Pokémon and friends, is what makes him strong and more understanding.

"But if you won't tell us where Ash is," Miette continued, "then we'll just have to let him come to us."

Delia felt her blood run ice cold as the faces of Team Rocket gained evil smirks of their own.

"I'm not sure how, but when he knows about his mother being in danger, he'll come running." Miette finished.

Team Rocket grinned evilly while chuckling. Delia now felt like her heart had stopped because of the fear that she was feeling. They were right. Ash wouldn't stop until she was safe. He had proved that back when she was kidnapped by an Entei created by Unown. And he'd come running into their trap.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that didn't go as planned. And Miette is heading down a much darker path because of her obsession for Ash. Delia is now their captive and bait to lure the raven-haired Trainer back to Snowpoint City.**

 **Well, the next chapter will be the one that you guys will love, and includes a scene that I will enjoy writing.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
